You are the Music in Me: American Idol
by lizabel411
Summary: Gabriella and Troy split after finding out a snag in their plans. Gabi's pregnant. Years later, Gabriella ends up working for a not so forgiving Troy. Fate is toying with them. Can they finally let go of the past?
1. Trailer

**A/N: Nothing is mine except the plot. Enjoy.**

**You are the Music in Me: American Idol**

"Gabby, you don't have to do this."

Gabriella Montez looked into Troy Bolton's screaming blue eyes.

"But I want to."

Troy grinned and raked a hand through his tousled hair.

Gabriella smiled and continued kissing him. It turned into passionate kissing and soon Troy was backpedaling to the couch. Troy tugged at her shirt and Gabriella obliged. She unbuckled Troy belt successfully as he kicked off his pants. Troy laid Gabriella down gently and kissed her softly.

"You are my life now." He said simply.

_**A week later**_

Gabriella wiped her mouth as she finished throwing up her breakfast.

"What the hell was that about? Do I have the flu?" Gabriella held her throbbing head as she slowly sat up. This had been going on for a while. Ever since Troy and she had made love to each other, she had been feeling sick.

Gabriella smacked herself in the forehead.

Oh no.

She prayed that she was dead wrong as she drove to the drugstore.

_Congrats! You're pregnant! _The annoying thing said.

Gabriella felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Troy won't like it."

She had to get rid of it. She wasn't ready. She was too young and wasn't even married. More importantly, Troy didn't want to be a father. Not now anyway. He wanted to finish high school and get through college. And now if Gabriella sprung this on him…

She was so screwed.

_**2 Months After Crystelle's Birth**_

"Dad, c'mon or else I'll be late!" Gabriella called. She was rushing because she was going to be late for her job interview. She had finally landed one after having the baby.

"Ok, honey. We'll get there when we get there." Her dad sighed. He knew this was a big opportunity for Gabriella. But secretly, he wished that Gabriella and Crystelle would stay a little longer. He was lonely when they were gone.

Crystelle started bawling. Gabriella scrambled to get her screaming child.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry Crystelle. It's ok. Mommy's here." Gabriella cooed. She started to sing.

"_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, you are the music in me. It's living in all of us…_"

Gabriella's dad smiled as he snuck up behind her.

"They're going to love you, Gabs." He said sincerely.

Gabriella smiled. "I hope so."

_**Gabi's New Job**_

"_WHAT?!_"

"I said Gabriella Montez, sir. Is something wrong?"

"I thought I left her back home. If that little pregnant bitch thinks she can worm back into my life, she has another thing coming." Troy Bolton muttered angrily to himself.

"Sir…?" His assistant said timidly.

Troy smiled and straightened up. "Not a problem. Not a problem at all. I can't wait to introduce her to Walla-Walla, Washington."

_**And the new Troy**_**.**

"Hello, Ms. Montez. Or are you married yet?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she turned around.

Troy.

Gabriella felt her eyes water.

"No. No, I'm not married." Gabriella mumbled to the floor.

She couldn't believe it. Troy Bolton was her new boss. This was an all new hell for her. He was going to make her pay for humiliating him. He did not just forgive and forget. She knew that. But she needed this job badly. She couldn't live with her father forever. No matter how much she wanted to.

"How's the baby?" Troy asked casually.

"She's fine. You would know if you ever showed up. Child support is getting thin, you know." Gabriella shot back.

Troy's eyes flashed. "Shut up. I will fire you if you cross the line, Gabriella."

Gabriella gritted her teeth. She hated him as much as she had loved him.

Troy felt the same.

There's a thin line between love and hate.

_**More coming soon to a Fanfic near you.**_


	2. Too Late

**You are the Music in Me: American Idol**

_Late_

"Oh crap!"

Gabriella Montez sat up quickly in bed. She looked slowly towards the clock, praying for a miracle.

No such luck.

"Argh!" Gabriella screamed as she flung the covers off the bed.

It was her first day of school and she was already going to be late. It was 7:03 and school started exactly at 7:15. East High was a dream come true for her. Every summer, Gabriella and her dad had moved from state to state because of his hectic job. They didn't even think they would find a school in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was in the middle of the school year and there would be a lot of schoolwork that Gabriella had missed. But that wasn't a problem. Not for Gabriella Montez, the genius from Georgia. Somehow, she carried the embarrassing title wherever she went. Going to school in 7 different states hadn't changed her a bit.

But she tried.

Gabriella debated whether she should take a shower or not since she was already going to be late. No, she decided. That would make her even later. She'd be teacher enemy numero uno.

She got dressed, swiped her toothbrush across her teeth, tried to untangle her long black hair, and hopped down the steps, grabbing a chocolate donut from the kitchen table.

Her father looked up and took in her appearance. He raised his coffee cup up to her.

"It's new, it's you, and I like it." He grinned and took a sip.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she bit into her donut. Her father, Roscoe Montez, glanced at the clock. He knew she was going to be late. But he was laid back about it. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just knew it was beyond his control. He didn't go crazy over trivial little things like getting to school on time.

Ha! Trivial. Yeah right.

_7:13_

Gabriella shrugged into her new blue backpack. She headed toward the door calling a "_Adios_!" out to her papa.

"_Hija_.." Her papa said warningly.

Gabriella sighed, her hand inching towards the doorknob. "Si, yes, I know. Come straight home after school. Do not talk to strangers even though everyone at school will be a stranger. Do not pass go. Do not collect 1 million dollars unless it's absolutely necessary."

Gabriella smiled and her father nodded at her.

That was basically Montez speak for _Don't do anything stupid. Don't get pregnant. Get good grades. Get your butt home ASAP._

Roscoe was not the one for showing his feelings. He'd just mention it in passing or use Montez speak. It was very useful.

Now Gabriella tried to clear her head of the impending doom and stress that was sure to befall her. She usually stressed out over things she couldn't handle. It was a trait passed down from her _abuelo_. If not for him, Gabriella would be on time and driving to school right now.

Yeah.

She didn't own a car.

Yea.. like that would've helped at _ALL _..

Finally, 7:24, and Gabriella saw the school from a distance. She started to run for it. The school came in closer. Gabriella was an ex-track runner. The muscles hadn't disappear after all, Gabriella mused. Good to know.

She landed breathlessly on the steps, checked her watch. 7:26 and counting..

Gabriella let out a huge breath with a _whoosh _and entered the bright school. She just had to find her 1st period class, which was..

She pulled out her schedule from her book bag as her heart thumped theratically.

..Introduction to Theater

with Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella smiled and headed toward room 319.

_Darbus_

19 minutes into the new school year and the class still hadn't started. Everyone was up and talking. One kid even had his boom box playing in the background.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she took in the scene. Where was the teacher? At her old school, no one even sneezed without asking for permission. Here, a full-blown party was happening. Gabriella's papa would not be pleased.

"Hey, new kid! Come dance with me!" The frizzy haired kid with the boom box hollered, waving at her happily.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she pointed to herself. _Me?_

He nodded. "Yeah! You! You're the only new one around here. Except, Kylia. But sista's got it goin' on!" He grinned at the red head girl who was dancing hard to the beat. She twirled and Gabriella saw that she was a dark sister. She seemed to be very comfortable dancing in front of everyone. Gabriella would be terrified to dance in front of anyone except her papa. 

Gabriella smiled shyly as she looked for a place to sit. She saw an empty seat by the boom box boy and she unwillingly took it. Looking around her again, she found the teacher. Ms. Darbus was knocked out on the desk, snoring all over the place. Gabriella shook her head. She didn't even look like a teacher! Her hair was full of crazy colors and she wore a short bright green skirt. She was not what Gabriella expected at all.

Maybe this school isn't for me, Gabriella wondered.

Gabriella's head whipped to the door. A bullhorn had just been sounded and she was surprised. Everyone seemed used to it and shut up quickly. Boom box boy turned off his music and slid in the seat next to Gabriella. He winked at her and whispered, "Happens all the time."

Gabriella's forehead crinkled as a middle aged woman entered the classroom with the horn. She wasn't as out there as the student but she was eccentric. She was dressed in thick flowing dark purple and green robes. She wore huge gemstones around her neck and she had these glasses that made her eyes seem bigger than usual in an eerie kind of way.

Gabriella expected her to take out a witch's hat.

This was Ms. Darbus.

The teacher poked at the student sleeping on her desk. The girl woke up and blinked, looking dazed. She looked up and cracked a crooked smile at Ms. Darbus.

"Sup, Wilhelmina?" She grinned stupidly.

"Up, Josephine. Out." Ms. Darbus hissed to her angrily.

Josephine gazed sheepishly at the students before slinking out into the hallway. Gabriella realized that this was the teacher's aid.

Some help.

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together.

"Now that that's over with, we will continue with learning why the theater is so important to our planet!"

Gabriella sat up a little straighter. Boom boy noticed.

"You like this voodoo?" He asked, eyes trained straight forward.

Gabriella shrugged. "It's kinda fun."

He smirked. "Fun. Sure."

Gabriella offered up a timid smile and continued to focus on Ms. Darbus who seemed to be passionately explaining the reasons to pursue theater.

_Boom boy's POV_

I leaned back in the hard metal chair, frizzy hair everywhere, eyes drooping. Probably look like I was ready to conk out. This class is so meaningless to me. The only reason I'm taking it is because my mom thought I had a 'gift' for acting.

I snorted. As if I could act.

The new girl glanced at me, hearing my little outburst. That's when I realized I didn't know her name. She was beautiful too. She had long soft dark brown hair, brown eyes sparkling with intelligence, and a quiet almost shy demeanor. Not quite my type but I knew she was someone I could like.

"Hey," I started to say to her when Ms. Darbus started shouting out names for attendance.

_That's just fine with me_, I smiled.

"Hilary Mallory?"

"Present!" The energetic brunette suck up beamed. She was always perky and sickeningly sweet. It was like she was on a high that never went away. I had dated her once. And only once. I almost threw up when I got home. What a..

"James Monte?"

"Sup." A big, muscular guy on the football team. He had gotten used to the fame and swooning girls after a while. Before, the tiny raven haired had been a loser wanna-be. Mostly his dorkiness came from his name. _James_. What century did that come from anyway? But he quickly lost that reputation after showing off his awesome tackle techniques. Plus, he was super smart. The first football player who didn't need a tutor for every class.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Here." Said the timid quiet girl sitting next to me.

"So that's your name," I smiled at her. I'm a basketball player and no girl can or wanted to resist my smile. Or so I had thought.

Gabriella nodded, her eyes trained on the notebook before her. She was too shy to look up, I mused.

"What's wrong Gabster? Darbus got your tongue?" I prodded her.

Yes! A glimmer of a smile passed on her face.

"No, Chad. I'm just focusing on the lesson." She glanced at my incredulous face.

"What? Dudette, you are seriously freaking me out. Who ever focuses on Darbus's lessons besides Hilary and the Evans twins?" I whispered, my eyes widening with each word.

I must have looked ridiculous because Gabriella covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Mission accomplished.

"I think she's a very interesting teacher." Gabriella hesitantly told me, not quite sure of the words herself.

"That's a frickin understatement." I muttered darkly, glaring at Darbus's bleached blond beehive hair-do.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, deciding not to comment. I guess my behavior was a little questioning. And spiteful towards Darbus.

But she didn't understand how horrible detention was.

We actually had to do _homework_ and pay _attention_. What kind of shit was that?

"Oh and by the way, welcome to East High."

_Gabriella's POV_

I think I'm going to like it here. Nobody recognizes me, yet. It'll only take a while for some geek to notice. But before that happens, I intend to make some friends. Maybe they'll accept me. Chad here seems to already be comfortable. I sort of like him with his wild brown hair and his sparkling smile. He made coming to a new school bearable. 

East High.

Gabriella Montez.

Normal.

None of those words belonged in a sentence together. But here I am, saying it.

Gabriella Montez is normal here at East High.

I smiled widely as I ran it over and over again in my head.

Yes.


	3. Sweet Melody

**You Are the Music in ME: Sweet Melody**

Gabriella jumped as the bell rang, signaling lunch had begun. Gabriella sighed. She was starving!

The hungry, tired teenagers pushed and shoved to get through the door. Gabriella didn't have to worry about it though. She had her own personal body guard.

Chad Danforth was present in all 4 of her classes before lunch. Also it turned out that he had the same lunch period as her. It was weird. Abnormal. Suspicious even. Maybe to other people. But to Gabriella, she felt that she was lucky that one person was familiar to her in each class on the first day.

Even if this person was becoming attached more quickly than the normal human being. hm.

Chad guided Gabriella to the lunch line as the entered the cafeteria.

"You do not want to order the special. Don't even look at it. I did once and I swear that it moved. I'm not even sure what animal it came from! And I'm a devoted meat eater! No lie." Chad whispered to Gabriella as she studied the food choices. She decided from then on to bring a sack lunch. Papa's roll ups and tortillas were way better than this gross looking junk.

No lie.

Gabriella decided to pick up a dry looking sub sandwich and a bottle of warm water.

Chad decided to pick up everything that wasn't nailed down.

Gabriella stared.

Chad smirked.

They paid for their food via lunch cards and surveyed the cafe for a place to sit.

That is, Gabriella did.

Chad already knew where he was going to park his behind.

He looked over his shoulder. "Follow me, Gabster. I want you to meet my amigos."

Gabriella smiled at Chad's attempt at her native tongue. He wasn't very good at all.

Chad finally stopped at a table occupied by some tough looking jocks. Inwardly, Gabriella groaned. Nerds and jocks never mix.

Worse, they were basketball jocks.

That's why she blinked in surprise when all of them looked up and smiled at her. One seemed to be checking her out and liking what he saw.

"And who's this, Chad? Not some damsel in distress?" A jock with soft brown hair and a wicked smile winked at Gabriella.

"Nah. Not today, Troy boy. This is Gabriella Montez." Chad nudged Gabriella.

"Hi." Gabriella stared at the lunch tray in her hands. She was nervous, shy and hungry.

"Hook, line and sinker." A boy Gabriella recognized as Jason from her Geometry class whispered loudly. The African American boy whacked him upside the head after that stupid comment.

"Ow Zeke!"

Gabriella smirked a little.

Chad was too busy laughing to notice that his best friend was making googly eyes at the fresh meat.

"Hey, wanna sit with us? I won't bite. Can't say much about Troy though." Zeke grinned, ducking Troy's swinging hand.

Gabriella smiled and was about to sit down when ...

"Gabby!" Someone gushed from behind her.

Gabriella saw the all of the jocks' eyes narrow slightly as the voice made themself known.

"Oh, hi Sharpay." Gabriella said as she turned around.

Sharpay was a little eccentric and way outgoing, but she was the first girl who seemed genuinely interested in her. Chad was the first guy.

Troy was the second.

Gabriella was starting to like this school.

_Troy Bolton (Heart throb!) POV_

I stared at the rambunctious black haired Mexican. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. It was a wonder how Chad was able to pick this one up. It probably helped that she was shy and didn't know her own beauty.

Otherwise, he'd be rejected and hung out to dry.

But I had to hand it to Chad. He must have had a hard time keeping her to himself. There was no way a right minded male would give up a chance to talk, stare, or preferably ogle at this exotic beauty.

I think I was drooling.

Then Sharpay snapped me out of it.

Ugh.

Sharpay Evans. She's one of the annoying, attention-grabbing Evans twins. She and her brother were supposedly popular ever since their '_amazing' _performances for the past 3 plays. They sucked all of the air out of the room after that. It was unbelievable how they, mainly Sharpay, twisted and manipulated their popularity so fast. Now, no one liked them. Not even their faithful drones could say a nice thing about them.

Ugh, gag me.

"Gabby! OMG! Like, what are _you_ like doing over here sitting with _them_?" Sharpay was squealing while batting her false lashes furiously at me.

"Um." Gabriella was at a loss for words. That happens frequently around Sharpay.

"We invited her to eat with us. Got a problem with that?" I spoke up. I should've known better. This is Sharpay we're talking about here.

Sharpay smiled hugely at me.

"No, that's fine." She purred. "But I wanted my _friend _to sit with me today. She can sit with you tomorrow."

"Right Gabby?" She whipped back to Gabriella.

"Um." Gabriella's eyes darted back and forth between me and Sharpay.

"No that's cool." Chad finally spoke up. He was glowering at Sharpay with revulsion.

"Gabster can sit with us tomorrow. Go ahead, Gab. Make new friends." Chad nodded at her.

Gabriella attempted a smile. But it wasn't fun being fed to the gossip hungry sharks.

"Ok, Chad." Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella did a little wave at us as Sharpay dragged her to her exclusive table.

I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?" Zeke Baylor exploded.

Chad quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You could have invited her to eat over here! That's my future wife we're talking about!"

Oh god.

"Zeke." I said as calmly as possible. "That girl is pure evil. Why would you want to go with the Ice Queen of East High?"

Zeke frowned at me. "She's just...careful. She can't let her guard down. Not with all of the hyenas around her. I mean, Chad looked like he wanted to gnaw her arm off!"

Chad snorted into his drink. "Yeah, you got that right. Who does she think she is? Stealing my friend like that?" Chad downed his pop.

"I thought I was going to have to fight for her." He added, laughing. Chad could fight. He's a really good boxer.

"I would've joined you!" I laughed at him.

Truth was, I probably would have.

Something about this girl made me want to take a shot for her.

She was special.

She wasn't going to get away from me so easily.

_Gabriella's POV of the Evans' Table_

It was scary yet exhilarating.

Fast yet just my pace.

Fun yet dangerous.

Sharpay Evans

Breathe.

Just.

Do.

It.

Sitting with Sharpay Evans at her table on her turf was a whole 'nother ball game. She made all the rules. You had to follow them. That was the number one rule.

I don't think that I could handle being by her for one more minute when the bell rang. She and her lackeys, for lack of a better word, were tiring.

They gossiped non-stop. I had counted up at least 32 sins before I took a break. They were ruthless! Coming from a Christian household, I took notice of such things. Apparently I was the only one.

East High had just taken a whole new turn.

I didn't like it.

I was

how do you say..

terrified.

_Sharpay's POV_

OK, so I thought this Mexican chic would be interesting. I mean, she's Mexican! Which means she's from Mexico! So she should be a little interesting. But no. She's just like the others. Only a little worse because she's a nerd. I could practically smell it right odd of her. And I don't associate with nerds for more than one class period. Good thing this was lunch.

Gabriella Montez is, like, a major disappointment. She won't be adding to my popularity outside of today. I'd have to dump her as soon as possible.

And seem nice and sincere about it. Yeah right!

That was going to be a challenge.

Maybe Ryan could do it.

I looked over at my twin brother Ryan. He looked like he was warming up to Montez. He might even like her.

I smiled to myself. That thought was laughable.

"So, Gabby, like what's your fave thing about this school?" I started to falsely gush at Montez. I wanted to find out as much dirt as possible on this new girl.

Gabriella frowned. "I don't really know. There isn't anything different from my old school except the location and people." She glanced up at me then quickly turned away.

What was _that_ suppose to mean?

I brushed it off, comforting myself that she wouldn't be here tomorrow.

"Well, Gabriella what's you're favorite class?" Ryan leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.

I shot a look at him. _Ryan! Etiquette no-no!_

He pointedly ignored me and focused on Montez. His eyes were practically glazed over.

I didn't understand it. What was so special about this girl?

"Well that's all fascinating Gabs. But do you have any juicy stuff? Like, any dirt on Chad Danforth? Or more importantly, Troy?"

My heart fluttered as I thought of East High's basketball star, Troy Bolton. We were meant to be, even if he didn't know it yet.

We dated once but some other cheerleader captured his attention. That cheeky Ariel Friday; I hated her. She was cheer captain and felt that she was way better than me because she could spin stupid pom-poms in the air.

My fists clenched as I struggled to keep a false pasty smile on my face.

Gabriella noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I don't really know them that well. They seem really nice and all."

I huffed. "OK, never mind. I get it. You're new so there's not much to tell."

"Sharpay!" Ryan sat back, surprised.

"What? This is a waste of my time. You know it and I am bored." I stood and strode out of the cafeteria. My 'razzi friends followed obediently after me, cooing to my distress.

It felt good to be me.

_Ryan's POV_

I quickly turned to face Gabriella and apologize for my sister's behavior. Evans do not act that way in public with mixed company!

"I'm so sorry about that Gabriella. She's a bitch sometimes."

Gabriella's shocked eyes started to sparkle. I wondered what she was thinking.

"I understand. I get mixed reactions from people." She replied, eyes downcast now.

I smiled. "So, why did you leave your old school?"

Gabriella glanced away from the table. "Um, my dad got a new job here. So we moved and found this school, luckily,"

I nodded, noticing how she muttered the last part. There was a story under there.

"Why was it lucky?" I love to pry. Mother says I should become a reporter. Father wants me to make a lot of money. Sharpay wants me to serve her even though I am technically older than her; just not as bold.

Gabriella blushed. "I didn't know I had said that. But, if I hadn't gone to a school around here, I'd be home schooled."

I tilted my head inquisitively. "What's wrong with that?"

Gabriella smiled. "Well, you can't really home school a person with my IQ."

I leaned back, hands high. "Oh, so someone's bragging on their straight A's!"

Gabriella shrugged. "I am a certified genius."

My mouth dropped open. The first thought that popped into my head was why was she _here_?

The thing that came out was, "You don't act like one."

Gabriella raised her index finger and sniffed. "Au contraire, monsieur. I act like a genius more than you really observe. I'm quiet and new. I've magically passed the entrance exam before I got here."

I frowned. "You didn't take the test?"

She shrugged. "Why should I?"

This was a new, brazen girl that I hadn't sensed before.

She could take on Sharpay any day.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Gabriella grinned.

_After Lunch Satisfaction_

After ditching Evans and the basketball team, Gabriella and Chad started walking to their next class. Chemistry.

Chad patted his stomach contentedly.

"Mmm. That's right. Papa feel good."

Gabriella giggled at how stuffed Chad looked. She missed how much he ate; she sat at Sharpay's table. She was sure it was plenty.

"I hope you don't burst open!" Gabriella poked him playfully.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Chad pretended his feelings were hurt.

"Si, hombre gordo!" _Yes, fat man!_ Gabriella cracked at him.

Chad frowned as he tried to translate. Gabriella could see the gears slowly shifting in his head.

"Yes man...handsome?" Chad guessed.

Gabriella shook her head as she opened her locker. "No, que es guapo." _No, that is guapo_.

Chad stood there, looking stumped as usual.

"Mi dios." _My God_. Gabriella closed her eyes, trying not to laugh.

Chad shrugged and waited for her to gather her books. He decided not to try. As long as she was laughing, it was all good.

That meant she was happy and at ease. That much he did know.

_Chem101_

"Ok, time for _me_ to school _you,_ Srta. Montez." Chad leaned over to whisper after the professor had given out instructions. They had to identify what the cells on the slides were and what was their function.

Chad was a science geek, secretly, so he felt safe that he'd be able to show off to Gabriella.

Wrong.

Gabriella calmly smoked his ass with not a hair out of place.

Chad was whipped.

"So, you were saying?" Gabriella smirked at him, looking down at all of the slides he still had. He'd barely even started when Gabriella announced that she was finished with her assignment. Everyone was impressed. Little Chad was the teacher's pet no more.

Big bad Gabriella Montez was now.

Gabriella shook her head at herself. She thought she wasn't going to show off and let Chad do all the work. But it was a hard habit to break.

Once a teacher's pet, always a teacher's pet.

_Later_

Chad was sulking.

Gabriella had beat him in every class, including the ones he was good in, which were few.

He didn't know how she did it.

She wasn't going to tell him.

_How is it that I can bear my past to a complete stranger, yet not tell my closest friend? _Gabriella thought. (Telling Ryan she was a genius and not letting Chad in on her secret) She would be thinking that question quite a few more times. Not today though.

Whatever the reason, Gabriella continued to keep her mouth shut. Wouldn't open it for bribes or begging.

And Chad was a huge beggar.

That came out funny. Ha. I made a funny.

Chad was pulling out all the works and still she didn't budge an inch. It felt so unfair to him. He knew she had a nice fat secret. He needed to know!

"I need to know!" He repeated himself, a desperate tone in the air.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, down on his knees, trailing her quickly. She decided to use the silent treatment to see how far he'd go.

She didn't know _how_ pathetically far Chad Danforth would go.

_And so it begins.._

Gabriella thought a person like Chad would let it go.

Chad thought a person like Gabriella would give in.

Both were wrong.

And therefore,

crushed.

hee he.

_Day 4_

Gabriella sighed as she unlocked the front door. Chad was pissed at her now so she had started hiding this 'secret' from him. It wasn't hard to guess that she was a genius but Chad thought it was something else. Chad began to sit on the other side of the table far away from Gabriella. With this current arrangement, neither of the two were happy. But it looked like Troy was.

"?Como podria perder el eso? !Eso fue tal paso facil! !El idiota, el idiota!" _How could he miss that? That was such an easy pass! Idiot, idiot!_

Mr. Montez was shouting, screaming, at the TV screen. Looked like his favorite basketball team were getting creamed.

That had been happening a lot lately.

And her dad would dejectedly sit after dinner, staring off into space.

Men are weird.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and took off her backpack. She slid the relatively empty bag under the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen. It was her responsibility to create dinner. Her father was old-fashioned and thought that a woman's role was in the kitchen. Or maybe he was just old.

But she liked to cook so she didn't hold it against him, too often.

Sometimes she'd be so tired after school that she'd conk out on the sofa before awakening. Then she'd remember she forgot to feed her starving father. Last time he'd ordered pizza. This time she wasn't sure if he'd be as forgiving. She'd been through school for four whole days now; plenty of time to get use to the schedule. That's what he thought. Without Chad, Gabriella would be a nice little wreck right now. If Papa knew that her close friend at school consisted of the male species, he'd have her head. After he sawed off Chad's head, of course. But Chad was definitely better than Sharpay. Papa would probably welcome Chad with open arms if he had to suffer through Sharpay. The few days, Gabriella had sat with Chad's friends. They were nice and easier to tolerate; just a bunch of ogling hormonal boys. Nothing compared to Sharpay's gossip-y goodness. Sharpay hadn't said another word to her after her scene. But Ryan kept looking over at Gabriella, silently wishing she was there. She knew that she wasn't going to come back. Ryan would have to get over his jockphobia and sit with them to be by her. But that probably wouldn't happen in the near future. It was like there was some unuttered sworn law that jocks and drama groupies would never mix. With the exception of Gabriella, although she didn't consider herself quite the groupie yet. Maybe it wasn't the differences that had them against each other, but the foreignness. They didn't know the other group well therefore, they were considered inferior.

Gabriella tsked to herself. But that's no reason not to get to know one another. We're all different but that's what makes us special.

Gabriella paused. She was smart. That made her special, not weird.

She felt at ease again and fell into routine once more burning the right side of her father's steak.

She _was_ a lefty after all. (**A/N: Go lefties! Woohoo!)**

_Papa's POV_

"!Su cena esta Papa lista!" _Your dinner is ready Dad! _Gabriella shouted from the cocina (kitchen).

I smiled, rubbing my empty belly. I had just gotten off work and I was famished. Bossing people around didn't come easy. Sometimes you dealt with grumpy people. Sometimes the people were overly friendly but sucked at life. You had to fine tune your orders to fit the person just right.

And then there were people who you didn't give a second thought to and bossed them however you liked.

Those were the people who ended up in a psyche ward.

Kidding. Just..kidding.

"Well, looks like you haven't lost your touch!" I exclaimed, sniffing the charred part of my steak set before me.

Gabriella blushed. "Lo siento. I try the best I can, Papa."

I nodded and she sat down in front of me. I held out my hands and we prayed for the blessing of this fine meal made by my favorite chica.

Gabriella watched quietly as I sampled a piece of steak. I think she enjoyed watching me start to trust her cooking skills.

I was brave.

"Well?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Es magnifico! Muy buen. Gracias." _It's magnificent. Very good. Thank you._

Gabriella grinned cheekily at me and dug into her own food. She may look like a flower but she eats like a wild tiger.

I loved her.

I pointed my fork at her. "So, anything happen at school today?"

She shrugged, wiped off her mouth with a napkin. "Nada. Nada importante." _Nothing. Nothing important._

High school seems so boring these days.

"Any hombre catch your eye yet?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Papa, there are no hombres to look at. Just chicos inhabit East High, really."

Hmph.

"Make any new friends?"

"Sure. Lots."

"Who?"

"Um. Theater kids, jocks, nerds, geeks.."

I frowned. "Jocks? Really Gabriella?"

She tilted her head. "What. Is that so hard to believe they found interest in me?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. It's just that I didn't think you mixed up with people like that."

"Like what, papa? They're nice and I've become friends with one of them. He..um. Never mind."

I heard that.

"He?"

"I didn't say that." She denied quickly.

"Come on now. There is no girl on earth that is so ugly that you could slip up and call her a he. Who is he?" I demanded to know.

Gabriella sighed and held her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, his name's Chad Danforth. He's in all of my classes and helped me navigate the school. We're not on good terms right now because I showed just how much more smarter I am than him. That's _all_." She insisted.

I snorted. "I'm sure he's sulking right now. You are smart. Comes from your old man."

Now it was Gabriella's turn to laugh. "!Usted es todavia chistoso! Usted hace los chistes!" _You're still funny! You make jokes!_

"!Oye!" _Hey!_

"!Bien, es verdad!" _Well, it's true!_

Hmph.

"But do you like him?" I pressed.

Gabriella shrugged. "Sure."

"No Gabriella, I mean do you really like him?"

Her eyes were incredulous. Maybe it was a bit early...

"No way. Not like that Papa. I barely even know him."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's too soon to figure out these things. Ha ha."

Every father's dream: that the hormones hit when their baby is out of the house and off to college.

It's a stretch but so far, that wish had been working for Gabriella's dad. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"Papa, I'll let you know as soon as I know when I become interested in any chico, ok?" Gabriella smiled.

I nodded. "That's all I ask."


	4. Sing a Duet

**You Are the Music in Me: Sing a Duet**

The Day When Chad Finally Speaks to the Brainiac

"!Hola mi mama pequena!" Chad grinned at Gabriella.

He messes up as the first word comes out of his mouth.

Typical Chad. Just...typical.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. _His little_ _mama_? You've got to be kidding me. He's enough of a player in English! Did he have to pick up girls in Spanish too?

"!Hola objeto ficticio!" Gabriella waved with a smile. Chad smiled back, oblivious to her little insult.

"So I see you're talking to me now? What bought this on?" Gabriella asked him curiously.

Chad rubbed his neck and shifted from side to side. "Well...I kinda, sorta, might have missed talking to a certain brainiac."

Gabriella smiled. "Aw! That's so sweet!" She reached out and gave him a hug.

"But I'm still not telling you." She whispered in his ear.

She felt Chad's shoulders slump a little.

Holding back a laugh, Gabriella pulled back. "Well, now we can walk to class together again. I was kinda, sorta missing talking to a certain Darbus student. Maybe."

Chad shook his messy, curly hair out at her and laughed. "Aw! That's so sweet!" He mimicked her.

Gabriella softly punched his arm and jumped out of the way when Chad tried to bump her.

_So they were friends again. Nice to know._ Troy thought with a frown as he watched his best friend joke around with Gabriella.

_Gabriella. _Even her name made him break out into a grin.

He wanted her. Soon. There was no way that he was going to let this gem slip from his grasp, ever.

He just had to be patient. Careful. Come across as the good guy. He knew that Chad wouldn't let him get close to Gabriella unless he was sure that she'd be treated right. Even though they were best friends, Chad knew all about his 'healthy appetite' for the ladies. And Gabriella was a full course meal with dessert to Troy. Chad wouldn't be easy to convince. But Troy knew how to make Gabriella trust him. _And if Gabriella trusted me, then Chad would follow soon after_, Troy smirked.

Dark, Delicious Troy?

Gabriella rubbed her arms trying to create a little bit of friction. She was close to freezing!

Her gym class was outside today and it was chilly. Making matters worse, they had to run in these little gym shorts and short sleeve shirts! Gabriella hated it. She was more into doing classwork that physical academics. She wasn't bad at it, she just wasn't a jock at all.

_These teachers are so unfair_, Gabriella thought as she watched her teacher order some boys to tak an extra lap after coming to class late. The teacher was in jogging pants and had on a warm jacket.

_Just rub it in, why don't you? _Gabriella frowned as the teacher blew her annoying whistle again, signaling another rigorous activity.

Push ups.

On the ground in this 0 degree weather? Yeah right. No thanks. I quit.

And she would have just walked out then if she knew that this wasn't going to affect her perfect grades. But unfortunately, gym was just as important as math or science. They were all against her somehow.

Gabriella groaned as she lowered herself to her hands, preparing to attempt a suitable push up.

_Maybe if I pretended to pass out they'd let me go? Nah...they'll always find a way...grrrrr._

Gabriella twisted her neck to look at her right. A swarm of students were surrounding somebody on the floor. Uh oh. Did someone _really_ pass out?

Gabriella stood and rushed over to the crowd, pushing her way through.

"!Ah mi Dios!" Gsbriella gasped.

On the ground, was basketball star and hunk extraordinaire, the Troy Bolton.

Doing one armed push ups.

No, wait.

He was _alternating_ hands after each push up.

Left

Right

Left

Wow

Gabriella could almost feel herself drooling as she watched the muscles in his arms strain with effort. He was so...amazingly hot!

Gabriella blushed slightly when Troy looked up at her with a sparkling, white smile. She almost _did_ faint when he glanced up to wink at her.

_No way am I ditching gym **now**_. Gabriella thought with a grin.

Then the teacher started clapping her hands.

"Alright now, break it up. Thank you Mr. Bolton for showing us just what practice and hard effort can lead up to. Now, the rest of you get started on your own push ups! Let's go!" She shouted, shooing everyone away from the god in front of them.

This time, Gabriella wasn't quite so bummed about being in gym.

Chad vs. Troy

Troy shook his wet hair as he exited the showers after gym. It was sort of fun, showing off to everybody.

And in front of Gabriella Montez.

Troy grinned as he pulled his regular shirt back on. He wasn't one to boast about his natural talent but he had noticed that she was in his P.E. class. He just couldn't pass up such a good opportunity to wow her.

_Maybe this will be easier than I had originally thought_.

Troy stepped out of the locker room, whistling, when he spotted Chad leaning on a classroom door chatting it up with Gabriella.

_No, of course not_. Troy thought frustratedly.

He took in a deep breath and masked his face with his famous star athlete smile.

Chad's eyes shot up as he saw his best friend start to walk over to them. He analyzed Troy's smile and frowned. Something was up. Or down. Chad glanced at Gabriella who was still talking, oblivious to what was coming behind her.

_It probably has something to do with...aw, c'mon Troy. She's **nice**. Leave her alone! _Chad thought desparately.

Troy came up to them anyway, obviously not being a mind reader, and tapped on Gabriella's arm.

She turned around quickly and relaxed when she spotted Troy.

"Hey, it's Gabriella right?" Troy asked, all smiles.

Gabriella nodded, a light blush beginning to spread on her cheeks.

"What did you need Troy?" Chad spoke up, his eyes trying to warn his friend.

No such luck.

Without looking up, Troy answered. "Nothing from you, dude. I just wanted to get to know Ms. Gabriella more."

Gabriella smiled at him. Troy leaned in close to her, smelling a nice scent of vanilla and strawberries coming from her skin.

"He's been hogging you up all day, hasn't he? Isn't giving any of us guys a chance." Troy grinned at her.

Gabriella quietly took in a much needed breath. "Oh, he hasn't been much of a bother. I hadn't noticed that you wanted to speak with me."

Troy tilted his head. Only a few more inches and...the perfect kiss.

Gabriella snapped out of her daydream. _Please Gabi! Like he'd ever want to kiss **you**._

Troy opened his mouth to speak when Chad broke in.

"Yo Gabster, I think we're gonna be late for class." He was glaring at Troy however.

"Let me walk you guys there." Troy offered, straightening up to his full 6'4 frame feeling Chad's glare.

Gabriella nodded her head, her blush still painfully present.

"Alright. That'll be fine." She quietly agreed. But inside her head, she was agonizing over what Troy was going to say before Chad interrupted. _And why did he_ _interrupt_? _Was he_...? _No. It can't possibly be_...

Gabriella frowned thoughtfully and twisted a lock of hair with her finger. _Hmm_...

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say Chad was jealous_.

That caused her to snort lightly. _Jealous? Yeah right. I'm nothing to be jealous over. Now Troy_...

Both Troy and Chad were staring at her.

_Oh no_. _I must look like a complete fool_.

"What?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Troy shook his head and Chad grinned.

"Oh, it's nothing." Troy answered.

"You snort like a pig." Chad stated with a laugh.

Gabriella felt her face heating up quickly.

"Chad!" Troy scolded, hitting Chad upside the head for his remark.

"That's not how you treat a lady. Now this..." Troy turned to Gabriella and offered his arm to her which she accepted with a small smile.

"...Is how you do it right." Troy smirked at Chad's annoyed face.

"Look, whatever man. I'll see you in class, Gabriella." Chad stomped off, tugging at his backpack in frustration. Gabriella winced. He barely called her Gabriella unless something was wrong. Usually she was graced with Gabs or Gabster.

_Were they fighting over me_? _Did I just witness_...? Gabriella shook away her scrambled thoughts and smiled up at Troy as he lead her to her next class.

_Troy: 1; Chad: 0_ Troy thought smugly.

Chad's an As

Gabriella sat in her seat with a dazed look on her face.

She was mulling over her and Troy's conversation on the way over. He had asked about her and seemed very interested in her. She felt like she was floating on air. Of course, when she tried to redirect the conversation to him, he gave a short answer and asked her another question about herself.

_He just doesn't like hogging all the attention_. _Unlike Chad_...Wait.

_So did that mean I was getting all the spotlight_? Blush. _Argh._ _I must have been completely self-centered to him_. Gabriella thought with an internal groan.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes trying to ignore her complete embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's how I thought it'd go down." Someone muttered behind her.

Gabriella opened her eyes quickly. A binder slammed onto the desk behind her.

Chad.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella frowned at his expression. It was unfamiliar to her. She guessed that he was angry about something.

Chad cracked his knuckles, a habit he did whenever he was pissed at something. "Nothing Gabriella. How was your walk?" He said with a cocky smirk.

Gabriella blinked. "It was fine." She said slowly. Who was the person? Why was Chad acting this way? What did she do wrong?

Chad nodded absently to her, his eyes looking towards the open classroom door. They narrowed.

Gabriella twisted around in her seat to see. Then she smiled.

Troy was still standing out in the hallway where she had left him, waving at her.

She gave him a tiny wave and a smile before she turned back to Chad.

He was cracking his neck now.

"Is Troy a problem, Chad? If I do recall, he is your best friend." Gabriella quirked her eyebrow at him.

Chad sighed. "No, it isn't a...problem. I mean, you talk to whoever you want. I've got no say about it. Nada. Zip."

Gabriella nodded curtly, waiting for him to go on.

"But, you should be careful around Troy. I mean, he may be my best friend but that doesn't mean he's perfect. I got nothing against him except his...hunger." Chad winced at the end.

"What?" Gabriella was honestly curious._ Hunger_?

"Yeah. He's a total player. He practically lives for it. You're one of my good friends Gabs and I don't want to see you get hurt like that." Chad said sincerely.

Gabriella frowned. _A player_? _Troy_? _But he was so sweet and honest_...

"Chad, you're jealous." Gabriella blurted out.

Chad's eyes immediately smoldered with black fire. She flinched slightly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to warn you. You want to know why Sharpay is how she is? It's because of Troy. One day she's the love of his life and the next her heart is ripped out. He's that heartless. I'm tellin' you..."

"Alright class, open your books and we can get started. Ms. Monetz, is there something you care to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

Gabriella shook her head, still burning from Chad's stare.

"Good. Then turn around and pay attention." The teacher walked over to the board and started writing.

Gabriella ducked her head at being scolded by the teacher. But she couldn't mull over that for long. Chad, her friend, was being ridiculous. Sharpay was naturally evil and Troy was a sweetheart. Chad was lying to her, she knew it.

_Quit being an ass, Chad_.

First Time

"Hey Gabriella! Wait up!"

Everyone turned as they watch the Wildcats' Golden Boy run towards the geeky but pretty brainiac new girl.

_What does **he **want with **her**_? _Is he insane_? _I'm better than **her**_. _Maybe he needs homework help_. _I bet she bribed him_. _Look at her...one word: yuck_. _Sigh_..._Troy_...

Gabriella smiled as Troy caught up to her and matched his pace to hers.

"What's up Troy?" She said, pleased that the phrase she had picked up from Chad and his friends finally sounded natural coming from her lips.

Troy shook his head, just smiling. "I'm glad I caught up to you. You move pretty fast."

Gabriella smirked to herself. So soccer camp **had** paid off in the long run.

Troy gestured towards himself. "So, you wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch today?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks. _Was he serious_?

She looked up and examined his handsome face. His eyes were light and clear and right now, incredibly sincere.

"Gabri--"

"**Gabriella**!"

Flustered, Gabriella glanced at Troy apologetically before turning around to greet the stranger.

Who ended up not being a stranger at all.

A bright smile lit up Gabriella's face as she spotted one of her new friends coming towards her.

"Hey Ryan! Haven't seen you in a while!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Ryan smiled back and tipped his stripped black and white hat to her. She always teased him about his many hats. She rarely saw him without one on or around close by. He had really good fashion sense, for a guy.

"I've been around but somehow I'm always just missing you. How have you been? Become one of my sister's clones yet?" He asked jokingly.

Gabriella laughed. "No, not yet."

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets (**A/N**: OK, that sounds weird) and leaned against a wall, nonchalant, as he waited.

"So Gabriella, you want to eat lunch with me today?"

De ja vu much?

"Oh, uh Ryan..." Gabriella stumbled, unsure.

Troy stepped up and put his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Actually, I just asked her to sit with me today." He said with a warm, and slightly threatening smile.

_No way am I going to let this gay bastard take her away_ _from **me**! _He thought. (**A/N**: No offense! I love Ryan!)

Ryan flinched as if he had heard Troy's thoughts.

"Oh, um well Gab--"

"**_Gabriella!_**"

Oh come on!

Gabriella twisted around in Troy's warm, strong arms.

"What is it now?!" She shouted, frustrated.

"Oops." Her eyes went wide as her gaze reached the person.

"I told you." Was all he said before he rushed away, bumping into people as he left.

"No, Chad..." Gabriella reached out towards him, unaware of Troy's hard stare.

Gabriella wrenched herself from Troy's now restraining arm and took off after her friend. Troy let her go with a sigh. He had been so close. He was able to touch her, for goodness sake! And now she was gone. Again.

Troy ran his hand through his hair and walked away in the opposite direction.

Ryan frowned.

"Okayyy...so I guess that's a no."

Ryan shrugged to himself and walked down the corridor, whistling a catchy tune that just made you want to dance.

_You are the music in me_...


	5. A Cappella

"I Dwell in Possibility—" By: Emily Dickinson

I dwell in Possibility—

A fairer House that Prose—

More numerous of Windows—

Superior—for Doors—

Of Chambers as the Cedars—

Impregnable of Eye—

And for an Everlasting Roof

The Gambrels of the Sky—

Of Visitors—the fairest—

For Occupation—This—

The spreading wide my narrow Hands

To gather Paradise—

**You Are the Music in Me: A Capella**

Gabriella never really did catch up to Chad.

He was just too fast for her.

They did have a brief conversation, though.

"Chad! Please! Wait up for me!" Gabriella had gasped, nearly aching with fatigue.

Chad whipped his head around and for a second was running backwards. She would have laughed had it been in any other type of situation.

"No! You made your choice. Go back and be with your new boyfriend! Leave me alone!" Chad had shouted back at her, his curls bouncing with each step he took.

Gabriella had felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Chad was acting this way. Her first friend already was running away from her. Literally.

And she could not stop him. She could do nothing.

"Why are you acting like this Chad? How is your best friend suddenly the biggest menace in the world?"

Chad made the most furious expression possible on his face. Gabriella cringed back from the memory. He looked like a crazy, mad man burning from the inside for a moment. Just that one flash...

"I told you! You'll only get yourself hurt and then what? Come crawling back to me? Turn into another Sharpay poodle? Be a woman scorned? I can't bear to watch my best girl friend (**A/N**: _Yes_, a girl who is his friend) turn into a mere shell of what she once was. I'm not having that."

Gabriella bit her lip. So far, Troy had been nothing but wonderful and more to her. Was he to change all of that soon? It had been weeks since her and Chad's very public fight. Gabriella never spoke to him again after that. And she missed him. A lot. But Troy distracted her the best way he could. Soon, Chad had become nothing but a stranger passing her by in the halls.

She ignored the guilty feeling in her chest.

The Choice

"So, Gabriella I was wondering..." Troy started to say.

Gabriella looked up into her friend's screaming ice blue eyes. As of late, those eyes had sent shocks of energy through her core. She couldn't explain it. It had never happened to her before.

"What were you thinking Troy?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Wondering." Troy corrected softly with a grin on his face.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just tell me." she advised.

Troy sucked in a deep breath that made Gabriella narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" (**A/N**: Believe it or not they are actually counting this as one word! lol. I'm terrible. I'm done.)

Gabriella blinked.

"What?"

It had all come out in such a rush that she really wasn't sure what the heck he was asking her. But she did catch on that that was a question.

Troy smiled a crooked grin. It made her heart race just a little faster.

"I said: would you like to go out with me?" He said slowly as he pronounced each word carefully and thoroughly.

Gabriella smacked him in the arm.

Before he could ask, she was one step ahead.

"I'm not slow, Troy. You were speaking in tongues before." She replied smartly, her eyes averted.

"And?" Troy pressed.

Gabriella sighed. Then a corner of her mouth went up a bit.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Troy's cheeks couldn't be any wider.

He whooped suddenly and picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She giggled and shook her head in protest, though she loved it.

She was happy because he was happy.

And that was enough.

She chose Troy.

Final decision.

The Result

Troy decided to surprise Gabriella for their first date.

This could only end one way.

Gabriella absolutely loathed surprises, seeing that every one of them never worked out right. Something always got screwed around and someone would be hurt. Lady Luck was not on her side when it came to surprises.

Maybe that would change today.

_I mean, Troy would never hurt me._

Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of Troy's car and adjusted the loose blindfold he'd tied around her eyes at the last minute. She hoped that it didn't muss her hair. Troy had seemed speechless when he picked her up from home. Or that could have been from the fact that papa was a pretty intimidating man. He had even brought over his companeros to seem even more menacing.

Gabriella had never been more embaressed in her life.

It also worsened when Troy tried to be polite and introduce himself and Sr. Juan had started shouting in Spanish. Seemed like he had never really picked up English over here in New Mexico.

Gabriella sighed quietly.

Troy glanced over at her and gently took her hand.

Gabriella's pulse quickened.

She prayed to God that she didn't come down with a case of sweaty hands. That would be so gross.

It'd kill the evening.

Gabriella shot a brief smile in Troy's direction.

His thumb rubbed soothing circles into her hand.

"We're almost there Gabriella." He murmured quietly.

Gabriella sighed and leaned back into the comforting leather seat. She wished she had a car this nice. Actually, she wished that she had a car at all.

Then, all of a sudden, the car lurched to a stop.

Gabriella gasped.

"Oops." Troy smirked. "I guess I'm a little rusty on the stops. Sorry Gabriella. Didn't mean to scare you. We're here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She knew that he had done that on purpose. He was such a joker.

That brought a lump to her throat.

She paused, trying to swallow it back down.

To no avail.

She kept thinking about her old jokester friend.

_No. I will not think of him tonight. This is my night to have fun. I will **not** let him ruin this._

She heard Troy exit the car and swiftly pull open her door. He took her hand into his and led her carefully to the place of his choosing. She didn't hear anything... not yet.

Where was she?

Then, all of a sudden, sounds began to fill the area. They had always been there, she had just not really noticed them. Those were not the sounds that she had been listening for.

But they were beautiful.

Gabriella heard the rushing of the water as it fell and crashed against the bottom of the shallow pull. Birds were quietly chirping to one another. Crickets sang their evening song. The wind softly tickled her face cold and played gently with her long hair. She heard, felt really, the grass brushing underneath her high heeled feet. There were no conversations between people. She wasn't sure if there were any people there at all. She imagined the place to be very peaceful.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked tentatively. He hadn't spoke since he had parked his car.

"I'm not telling where we are."

Gabriella huffed. "Well, when do I get to remove this silly blindfold?"

"How about..."

Gabriella felt warm fingers slide against her skin.

"...now."

She blinked at the sight before her eyes.

"Oh my..."

It was dazzling.

The Reason Is...Not Me

"It's where I come when I need to just...think." Troy said softly.

The corners of Gabriella's mouth rose a little. Chad had told her to watch out for guys who used these kind of lines.

"Right." Gabriella scoffed, crossing her arms.

Troy frowned. "What'd I say?"

"Nice line. Which site did you get that one from? Or did you make that one up on your own?"

Surprise flickered across his face. Gabriella's face fell. What an idiot she'd been! She had lost her dear friendship with Chad for _this_? She thought that she was _smart_!

Troy touched her shoulder. She shook away from him and walked away from the car. The grass was warm underneath her feet. Nature was so beautiful in its best form. How she wished that she could live here and forget...the world.

Troy pursed his lips and walked away from the car also.

He could see this was going to be difficult.

"Gabriella...really. I was not lying to you when I said that. I'm not...whatever Chad painted me to be. I really like you Montez. I would never hurt you." Troy whispered the last part.

Gabriella blinked and her breath caught.

She whirled around to face him.

It wasn't...her. It wasn't him, either.

Neither of them were at fault.

Miscommunications.

She couldn't wait to cheerfully beat Chad to a blithering pulp when she got back.

Troy was not the man she had thought him to be...no, he was more.

She smiled at him, a light in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've...I mean..."

Troy shook his head.

"No, no. You don't know Chad like I do. He likes to make me the bad dude. Guess he's envious of me."

Gabriella tilted her head, considering. But Chad wasn't...he was full of life. He had no reason to be jealous of Troy. Life was perfect in his eyes. Why would he...?

"Ah, Chad." That was a difficult subject.

Troy held out his hands as if to stop her. "We don't have to talk about him at all. Seriously. I don't want you to hurt over that guy."

She nodded her head slightly, thinking of Chad even more. Her first friend...her best friend...

She had to right this wrong. Chad was too important to loose...She'd be stupid to keep ignoring him like this.

Troy had slowly inched closer and stopped when he was just behind her.

Her heart accelerated when he slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her close to his body.

"So..." He gestured towards the scenery. "You really like it?"

"Mmhm." Gabriella leaned back into his warm, broad chest. She liked the way that she fit into his body like they were puzzle pieces that just had to fit together. She had wandered if she would ever find that guy...and now, it seemed like she had. Or, at least, she _thought_ so.

No, she was sure, damn sure, that he was the one.

Gabriella smiled to herself.

Wha?

There was a humming sound deep in Troy's chest.

It felt nice.

Gabriella looked up at Troy.

He winked at her and continued to hum some unknown song to her. He was such a softy. Aw.

Gabriella laughed. Then, with great effort and control, she pulled herself away from him and ran away.

Troy stood there, just plain confused, before he pulled himself together quickly and chased after her.

It was a short chase really. Gabriella squealed when she was caught and tried to wiggle away from his strong hold.

Troy's arms tightened and his lips placed sweet kisses on her neck. He dragged his lips up to her ear.

"Never. I'm never letting you go." He whispered.

Gabriella's body trembled.

"Cold?" There was a smile in his voice.

Gabriella cleared her throat and nodded. Troy slowly led her back to the car and turned the heater on.

But, as she warmed up, she realized that she wasn't truly cold.

His voice had held a certain promise to it.

No. That wasn't it.

It's just...his voice...it...

It sounded like a threat.

No. Gabriella shook her head forcefully. _Get that thought out of your mind right now, girl. Troy would never...threaten you. He would never hurt you. Get it together! _

But the thought still nagged at her throughout the date. When Troy dropped her off home, he kissed her forcefully in the car. She could feel her head being squished into the cushion. He broke away and they were both breathing hard in short gasps. Then, Gabriella had smiled at him and jumped out of the car. She tried to fix her appearance so Papa wouldn't be too suspicious. Even though he'd probably be watching from the kitchen window anyway.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. _Ridiculous_.

_Troy would never...it's all in my head..._

But if it was all her imagination, why did she feel the need to reassure herself so much?


	6. Catch Your Breath

**'.'.'**

**You are the Music in Me: Catch Your Breath**

Gabriella Montez's name was commonly associated with Troy Bolton's as of late.

Bolton and Montez, Montez and Bolton, it really didn't matter which way you put it. When you mentioned one name, the other was sure to follow.

"Did you hear what Troy said...I wonder what Gabriella thinks about that..."

Yeah. Stuff like that.

And Gabriella had sworn to herself that she wouldn't get into things like this; especially not this deep.

But they were the couple of the school and gossip that was going to be alive and well for months to come.

If only Gabriella could appreciate it.

But, alas, she could not.

While Ryan seemed cool with her undeserved popularity, his sister had wanted to throw pitchforks at her. How dare she? Little miss nobody waltzes up here and suddenly everyone wants to be her new BFFL? No way. That was **not** how this worked.

So yeah...Sharpay was pissed.

Even more pissed when she found out that she wasn't named after an expensive poodle after all...her mother had just been drunk and had sniffed a sharpie before exclaiming, "Call the thing Sharpay! Yearsh..."

That had Sharpay running to her room in tears.

But...she had taken it all in stride, insisting that she was named after a rare breed that no one would ever hear of.

Oh yeah. Sneaky.

Anyway...

Gabriella was stuffing her locker with books from fourth period when a pair of wide hands covered her vision.

She frowned. She really didn't like it when he did this. It was so annoying and time consuming.

So, holding in a sigh, she answered the unspoken, lame question:

"Is it you Troy?"

With a laugh, Troy released her and grabbed her around the waist.

He rested his chin on her small shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah. It's me. How did you know?" He said kind of sweetly.

See, this was the part when Gabriella sort of melted.

"Um, well...I wouldn't think that anyone else would do that..." She answered, half-serious.

Troy tightened his hold around his girlfriend minutely. She could still feel it. The tension in his muscles were an easy giveaway.

"I hope not. They better have a good reason to be covering your sweet eyes." Troy said with a tiny hint of over-protectiveness.

Gabriella fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Who would be stupid enough to even touch the basketball star's girlfriend? Not even his jock friends looked at her for more than necessary.

But one certain jock boy would always look at her past the accepted allotted amount of time...

Gabriella's eyes prickled. She could feel a major tear fest coming on.

Oh no. Not in front of Troy, the king of concern.

_Oh, I just...had something stuck in my eyes..._

That would so not roll over well with him; too many unneeded questions.

So she just squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and prayed that when she opened them, nothing would come rolling down her cheeks.

It worked.

Gabriella smiled to herself and gently grabbed Troy's hand and removed it from her waist. He didn't seem to notice that he'd put her in an uncomfortable position just then. Then again, he never noticed anything about her.

_No no. Stop it._ She scolded herself. She found herself doing that frequently whenever Troy was around her. She was always worried she would make some big mistake in their relationship.

But so far, nothing _had _happened.

A few heated kisses and touches here and there and that was about it.

It was more than Gabriella had expected, that's for sure.

And that was enough.

Troy looked down at her with a grin.

"So, you hungry today?"

Gabriella nodded. "Si. Estoy muy hambriento."

Yes. I'm very hungry.

Troy smirked and tried to come up with something to say back in Spanish.

"Bien, eso entonces es bueno."

Well, that is good.

Gabriella smiled at his clumsy accent. She was glad that he had made the effort to try. Not many people she knew that would willingly embarrass themselves by speaking a different language.

"Te amo, Gabriela." Troy suddenly mumbled.

I love you Gabriella.

Gabriella blinked. Certainly she had...heard that wrong...

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué usted dijo?"

What? What? What did you say?

For some reason she felt that she had to keep this conversation in Spanish. It didn't seem real otherwise...Plus, Troy could keep up. He was in Spanish 3 honors this year right now. That was good enough.

Troy cleared his throat and stared determinedly at the floor. A flush briefly occupied his cheeks making him look like an innocent schoolboy. But that flush quickly left his face as he turned to face Gabriella.

He looked very serious.

And his eyes...such an intense blue...

"Estoy grave."

I'm serious.

Oh...

"¿Realmente?"

Really?

Troy nodded his head.

"Si. Si, mi Gabriela."

Yes. Yes, my Gabriela.

Troy lifted their entwined hands and slowly brushed his lips against her fingers.

This was very familiar and yet...not. He had done this before but never with such love flowing through this simple motion. Gabriella felt like her hand was sizzling.

"Guau."

Wow.

Troy smiled gently and tugged on Gabriella's arm playfully to lead her to the lunchroom.

He didn't need an answer...yet.

Gabriella hoped that she would be able to give him a response soon.

You don't just leave a guy hanging like that.

Floating on False Air

Fifth period never seemed to be so enjoyable for Gabriella.

It was her Chemistry class, which she already enjoyed, that she was in. But the awkwardness that had settled between her and her lab partner seemed to be invisible to her today.

Chad didn't bother her a bit. She was just too happy to care.

The biggest heartthrob at East High had just told her, and in Spanish no less, that he loved her!!

Who wouldn't go crazy at that sentence??

But, Gabriella realized, she would have to touch back down to earth soon. She had to think through her answer very carefully. This was not some middle schoolgirl crush. This was high school. This was East High. This was the Troy Bolton.

Eeek!!

Uh oh, floating up and away again...

Ah well, let her have her fun while it lasts.

_Troy's POV_

Troy was laughing so hard that he almost snorted into his Gatorade.

_Ah man, the look on her face! That was priceless. _Troy thought as he obnoxiously slurped his drink in class. He knew that he would never get in trouble. His reputation was golden and all of the teachers loved him. Also, his dad was the basketball coach and he would handle anything that had to do with his boy.

Yeah, he was totally safe. Untouchable, in a way.

_Jeez...it looked like a wind could have knocked her over she was so shell-shocked. But of course it would sound so unbelievable! I mean, me? Fall in love with that Mexican mutt? Yeah right!_

Troy busted out laughing again.

His science teacher flashed an annoyed glare at him.

He smiled sweetly back.

_Fuck you._

Troy couldn't wait to get back to his 'girlfriend'. He wanted to mess with her head some more. Something about these ethnic chicks interested him. They sure were different than all the other boring American girlies. He was glad that he had thought to actually pay some attention in Spanish this year.

Although, that might have had to do with the fact that his teacher was totally H-O-T.

His balls burned just thinking about her.

One day he had her alone after school in the classroom. She was shoved up in a corner looking all scared...

Troy licked his lips.

_Mm-mm good._

He had to go to church after that, it was so good.

Can't say the same for the teacher though...

She still works here, Senorita Montoya. But her whole demeanor had...changed since that little incident.

Troy smirked.

And he was still enrolled in her class. Henh.

_She must be afraid of me. _Troy reasoned, arrogantly.

He sure had the balls to make her so.

The Burning

Gabriella's heart was beating rapidly within her chest. She couldn't handle it. She could barely focus on the lesson.

_What subject was this? English? What did he say now?_

Gabriella's thoughts were scrambled so that she couldn't really think straight.

Troy was such a distraction even when he was not present.

Gabriella groaned inwardly.

How was she going to focus when she was so confused like this? It was not humanly possible.

_Did he...did he know what he did to me?_

She hoped not.

Then she wondered...did she have the same effect on him like he did on her?

Gabriella shook her head quickly as if to banish the thought.

_No no no! There's no WAY!_

"Oh c'mon already." Gabriella muttered aloud.

Mr. Johnson glanced up tiredly from his glasses.

"Is there something you might want to add, Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella squeaked. "No! Uh, no I'm good."

Mr. Johnson stood there, blinked, and then sighed.

_One more year man. Just one. Then you can kick off your shoes for good! Vacation in Florida somewhere with Janis...ahhhhhh..._

The bell rang shortly after and Gabriella jumped out of her seat. Butterflies were in her stomach and her chest started to ache. This was becoming tiresome. She hoped that her body would get over this and have better reactions soon.

She didn't think she could take it.

And then..._gasp_...there he was.

Troy Bolton was leaning casually right outside the English classroom. He nodded to a few people he knew and waited. No one stopped to talk to him. They _all _knew that he was going to be busy.

Gabriella quickly gathered her things, she did not want to be a bother, and stuffed them into her bag.

With a slight _oof!_ she was off.

She was finally nearing the door. Troy's head poked through, startling her momentarily. He looked sort of impatient.

Her cheeks burned. Had she really been that slow?

She looked around.

There were still many people stuck in the classroom getting there stuff together. She was early!

Maybe it was something else that was bothering him...

Troy held out his hand towards Gabriella. For a moment she was confused. _What--**oh**--_--then she got it.

She gingerly handed over her heavy bookbag to her boyfriend.

He hoisted it over his shoulder with no problem.

Figures.

Gabriella didn't know what to do with her hands so she stuffed them into her pockets. (**Weird sentence**.)

Troy was having none of that.

He fished her hand out of her pocket and held it tightly. (**Still weird**...)

Gabriella blushed and glanced up at him.

He was smiling innocently.

Uh huh. Likely story.

And then, he started whistling and swinging their arms.

"Troy...?" Gabriella didn't know exactly what to say.

Believe it or not, this was her first serious boyfriend.

Sure, she had gone out on a couple of dates, doesn't everyone?, and had fun on a few. But none of them ended up in real relationships with the other person. She just didn't click with them.

But she and Troy more than clicked.

They snapped.

It was like...zippers on a jacket. All of the little teeth on the zipper have to be shaped just so or else the zipper is broken.

All of the teeth were perfect on their zipper, if that mildly made _any_ sense at all.

Oh well. It wasn't as if love made any sense at all. She could not explain the weird workings of love. It was too complicated.

Einstein, easy to understand. Love, what the heck kind of language was that? There was no rhyme or reason to the many ways of love. You couldn't even distinguish the lines between_ like_ and love. If you thought about it, people acted the same. Only, with love comes more promises and words and actions and heartbreak. It's more intense and feels like _nothing_ before. Being in like with someone only lessens the blows.

Troy stopped whistling and tilted his head.

"Yes?" He asked without looking directly at her. He was staring straight ahead yet she knew he was paying 100 percent close attention to her.

Gabriella paused, unsure of how to proceed.

_Oh, whatever. He likes you, doesn't he you dolt? Go ahead and ask him!_

_But then again..._

"Troy, were you serious about what you said at lunch?" Gabriella pushed through, almost shouting it out for the whole school to hear. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Ryan stopping mid-glide to listen in.

_Gah! No...not Ryan. _Gabriella inwardly shrunk back.

Because of his sister, Ryan could not be trusted with secrets.

No way.

"Er...never mind Troy." Gabriella quickly interrupted him, still glancing at Ryan.

Now that just burned Troy up. Who did she think she was, interrupting him like that?

He scowled at the back of her pretty head. He'd teach her...

Then he looked up.

And sneered.

Ryan...Ryan...Ryan...poor guy.

He dresses like he's gay and then has the nerve to still talk to girls other than his sister.

But Ryan was frowning at the jock now.

_Piss off man! _Troy thought as he narrowed his eyes at Evans.

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend.

Troy had already fixed his face and was smiling sweetly, innocently at her. Someone who could switch their expressions so quickly should not be trusted at all with anything.

"Yes, love?" Troy asked.

Gabriella blushed and lowered her head.

"Nada." She whispered.

Troy shrugged, secretly relieved. He thought she'd catch him for sure. He was surprised she hadn't listened to Ryan or Chad though. Troy was sure that they had 'forewarned' her about him and his past.

Troy mentally snorted. Like any girl could refuse to date him. Impossible.

But he'd have to teach her a little lesson about interrupting him again.

This would be fun.


	7. Crescendo

**'.'.'**

**You Are the Music in Me:** **Crescendo~ The Drama Rises**

Troy stuffed Gabriella's bag into the backseat of his car.

Gabriella blinked.

"Um, I'm riding home with you?" She asked timidly.

Troy slammed the door shut.

"Got a problem with that?" He smiled at her.

She shook her head before thinking.

"No, that's fine." She blurted out.

Troy nodded and opened the door for her. She smiled and slid into the car, her skirt inching up her thighs momentarily before she yanked it back down. She blushed when Troy didn't close the door but leaned in towards her. He glanced at her before looking at her legs. He dragged one lone finger up her legs, making her skirt rise. Gabriella felt heat trailing wherever he touched. She shivered when he kissed a patch of skin on her leg and put her skirt back to rights.

Troy grinned at her. "Was that OK?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

Troy kissed her cheek before shutting the door.

She could have sworn he'd whispered. "That was only a sample." _Hell yeah, this is only the beginning. Wait till I claim you as mine for real. Can't wait..._

She tried to stop shaking so viciously. She felt excited and nervous. If that had felt amazing then she couldn't wait to see what else he could deliver. She was quite sure that she wouldn't be prepared for it. She definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Troy pulled out of the parking lot after she buckled herself in. It was a little fast for her taste but she knew he'd slow down near the house. She had warned him that her father didn't like two things: guys after her and speeding cars. Well, those were his top two pet peeves anyway.

They arrived at her house quickly, leaving enough time for a brief make out session. She always emerged ruffled and disoriented from these. Troy was such a sensual kisser! She loved the feel of his skin on hers. Too many times to count, she had felt his abs underneath his shirt and too many times had she gasped at the wonderful feel of them. She felt so very lucky to have him as her boyfriend. She knew she was.

"Well, that was hot. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, 'k?" Troy mumbled in her ear, messaging her shoulders afterwards. It felt like heaven.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Gabriella replied breathlessly. She wasn't embarrassed when it was just between the two of them. She'd sleep well tonight.

"I'll call you." Troy placed a final kiss on her collarbone and leaned back.

She gathered her things and opened the door.

"Oh, and Gabi?"

Gabriella turned, one foot on the driveway.

"Don't wear short skirts like that again. We don't want anyone catching a peek at what isn't theirs, do we?" Troy said casually, looking at the steering wheel. Gabriella looked at his hands which were tightening on the wheel.

Gabriella froze. Her skirt was too short? She thought he liked it when she wore skirts. Maybe he was just jealous whenever the others looked at her. She didn't want that for him.

Gabriella found herself nodding. "OK. I'll wear jeans tomorrow." _He's just jealous when other guys are around._

"That's my girl." Troy muttered, looking at her again with a smile that stalled her heart.

Gabriella got out of the car and closed the door lightly. She headed up the driveway and unlocked her front door before slipping inside her home. She listened to Troy's car ease out of the driveway before speeding away onto the road.

She smiled. She was lucky to have him.

Say Hello

Next day, Gabriella wore her favorite jeans to school. She hoped that Troy liked them.

She nibbled on her croissant and sipped some of her juice. She didn't feel like eating especially. Her dad noticed this.

"So, your cooking sucks after all, huh?" He teased.

Gabriella smiled. "No. Just thinking about your cooking, Papa." _Ha! Take that._

He grinned back. "Ouch. Hurt your old man, why don't you?"

Gabriella shook her head at him and gathered the dirty dishes to rinse them off.

"So..."

Gabriella groaned. _What now? Please don't let him talk about..._

"How's Trevor doing?"

Sigh.

"It's Troy, Papa."

"Ah....Whatever."

"He's fine."

"Well, I wouldn't know! He always whisks you off back and forth to school so fast. Which I'm grateful for, I suppose." Papa mused.

Gabriella dumped the dishes into the sink and turned on the faucet.

Papa heaved himself out of the chair and walked towards her.

"Now you go on. I can do this myself. You baby me too much, mi hija preciosa." He shooed her away and started to scrub.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"¡Gracias Papa! ¡Adórele! Thanks Dad! Love you!" She started to head for her room when a honk could be heard from outside.

It was Troy.

"Ah, adios! Ah, bye! I'm off!" Gabriella shouted, changing her route to the living room to pick up her book bag and head out the front door.

"Yo lo cerraré. Pase. ¡Tenga un día bueno! I'll lock it. Go on. Have a good day!" Papa called from the kitchen.

"Oops..." Could be heard just before Gabriella shut the door. Papa had dropped a plate onto the floor.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got it." He replied sheepishly.

"BYE!" Gabriella said finally, closing the door all the way.

Gabriella rushed towards Troy's car. Her hair stuck to her face and she impatiently brushed the tresses away. She thought she might cut her hair soon. It was bugging her with all the new length.

"Phew! Made it!" Gabriella exclaimed, sinking into the leather seat and shutting the door.

Troy smirked at her disheveled appearance. "Tough morning? You had me waiting."

Gabriella looked down at her lap when she heard his tone. It was a little sharp.

"Sorry. Papa broke a plate and I had to make sure he was alright." Gabriella explained to her hands.

"Hmm. I assume he's fine?"

"Mm-hm."

"What was that?" He stared at her as they stopped at a red light.

"I said yes." Gabriella answered quickly, looking up.

"Mmm. That's what I thought you said." He nodded, the car shot forward again just before the light turned green.

She had a feeling that he rarely stopped at red or yellow lights.

It was just a feeling...

"Nice jeans."

"Oh! Uh, thanks."

At school, Troy had to leave her, kissing her goodbye and explaining he had to do something in his Spanish class. Senorita Montoya had an assignment waiting for him before classes started.

She nodded while he jogged away leaving her alone at her locker.

She sighed and proceeded to get the books she needed for class.

"Hey. You still his dog, oops, I mean, girl?" Someone said from behind her.

Gabriella frowned. She stood up and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Chad smiled meanly. "I'm talking about your master, Troy Bolton. You still a slave, Gabster?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Chad. Get it straight." Gabriella shot back.

"You're the one that's confused. I wish....man, you just won't listen to me, will you?" Chad sighed, his brown corkscrew locks bouncing cheerfully. She had always loved his hair. It had personality. Troy's hair looked nice but it was sort of dull in style. She bet it would look cool in spikes.

"I do listen to you...."

"No, you don't. You only listen when Troy says so." Chad interrupted.

Gabriella impatiently shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Troy does not control me, I promise. You don't either!"

"I hope not. I don't want to see you like that, obeying his every whim. Trust me, I've seen it before. You're too smart for that."

Gabriella blinked. He was honest with her. Why couldn't they be friends again?

"Chad, this is not how I pictured talking to you again. Can we talk about something else?" Gabriella pleaded.

Chad closed his eyes. "This is important Gabriella. Just promise me you'll dump the leech if he does anything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. I'll dump the leech if he does 'anything'."

A grin came to Chad's face. "That's all I ask."

He let out a big breath.

"Woo! Now that that serious stuff is over, let's talk normal. So, how great am I?"

Gabriella laughed, happier than she'd been in days.

It was great to say hello again without the threat of drama behind it.

¿Qué diría usted? What'd You Say?

"¡Por favor, por favor! Déjeme Troy solo. ¡Esto no es correcto! Please, please! Leave me alone Troy. This is not right!" Srta. Montoya begged her student.

"¡Cállese! Shut up!" Troy hissed, his eyes darting around the dark room. The bell had rang sooner than he thought and he had no idea how to exit the classroom unnoticed.

She just wouldn't stop crying, damn it!

"Usted putea. You whore." Troy spat at her. He kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault he wanted her body. She kept crawling back to him then running away. It was an exhilarating game of cat and mouse.

Srta. Montoya stood up and dusted herself off.

"I won't tolerate that. It's your fault! You raped me!" She accused.

"What you say? You know I did not!" Troy bellowed.

She winced and backed away.

"How can you say that? You seduced me with your 'see me after class' notes. I still have them for proof. You even drew freaking hearts on everything!" Troy ranted on.

He stepped closer to her.

"And you know what? No one's going to believe you. They'll all think you're after my money, trying to ruin my rep. You're just a poor Spanish teacher with no husband or kids." Troy leered at her.

She cried out and kicked his shin. It didn't hurt him. He grabbed her and crushed her lips with his own. She stopped fighting after a while. He was stronger and taller and quickly overpowered her anyway. She couldn't run away. She didn't want to, in a sick way. She had always wanted this, though under better circumstances....legal ones for starters. Also, she didn't want to hurt anybody. She knew Troy had a girlfriend. This was going to hurt her if she found out.

She'd just have to make sure that this was kept secret.

Troy pulled back and squeezed his teacher's arm.

"After school, Yolanda?" Troy asked, excited now.

Srta. Montoya nodded.

He pecked her on the lips again quickly and left the room.

He had to be sneaky about this. He didn't want rumors starting. His dad would kill him. Of course, he wouldn't blame him. That was some fine ass in there.

Troy shook his head, trying to focus. He looked around. The crowds were trickling down. He casually joined the people who were rushing to beat the bell. He blended in perfectly, sweaty, slightly disheveled and all.

He made it to his first class on time. He laughed out loud as he leaned back into his seat, his face flushed bright red.

"Basketball practice, Bolton?" His teacher asked him.

Troy smiled. "Oh yeah. Those balls were wild."

Suspicion

Gabriella chewed the inside of her cheek. Someone had nudged her earlier at first period and commented on how hardworking her boyfriend was. When she asked them to explain, they said that Bolton was working out in the gym before school or so he told the teacher.

Gabriella frowned yet again as the statement floated around in her head. But Troy had said he was going to Spanish class. When she had walked by, the door was locked and the lights were off. No one was there. Maybe she had the wrong classroom?

Gabriella shrugged.

Well, whatever it was, something just didn't add up. And she rarely made a mistake when it came to math.

She couldn't help but doubt though....

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh! No, Chad. It's just random gibberish up there now. Thanks for the offer." Gabriella said, jumping out of her thoughts for a minute.

Chad slung an arm around her shoulder just like the old days.

"OK. I'm always here to unload on. It looked like some serious stuff there." Chad commented, twirling a piece of her hair absently.

She shook her head. "Nope. It's nothing at all." _Not really._

Chad patted the strand back into place with a sigh, not making eye contact. _I hate when she lies to me._

"OK. Whatever you say."

They walked down the halls to their next class together in silence.


	8. Adagio or Allegro?

Adagio or Allegro?_ (_**A/N**_: 2008 words!)_

Things were going way too fast.

First, Gabriella's popularity in music class skyrocketed when she sang a solo for everyone. People deemed her as a superstar.

Really, she didn't think she was that good. It was just singing. So maybe her voice was pleasing to them. It wasn't like she was going to do anything with it. She planned on being a successful scientist one day, not some singer on TV.

Second, Troy thought that it was time to move on in their relationship. Something more than making out in the car. More than long convos on the phone after school.

Something like sex.

Gabriella felt scared--no, terrified.

She hadn't even thought of anything like that. She thought he meant something small like sharing clothes or...something other than that!

Had that always been on his mind? She hoped not.

Because all that said about her was the she was just another one of his conquests.

That would make her feel as low as they come.

But she was glad this was not the case. They loved each other and everyone knew it, even Chad.

"I have to admit, looks like an old mangy mutt can learn new tricks." Chad told her one day.

That was the best she was going to get from him. And she couldn't blame him. Troy ignored Chad full on out. She hated that it had something to do with her. But Chad didn't mind. It was like a vacation for him, he had said with a light smile.

And she believed him. Mostly.

"Hey baby, come over here." Troy called out.

A few people glanced at him before shuffling away. Gabriella knew who he was calling.

She walked up to him with a grin and huge amounts of confidence.

"Hi Troy." She kissed him gently.

Troy laughed when he leaned back. "What is this? You scared? Let me give you a real kiss."

Then he proceeded to attack her lips with a passion that knocked the feeling out of her knees. The warmth went all the way down to her toes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her petite body and yanked her closer with slight aggression.

Gabriella gasped when he bent down to tug at her ear.

"Mmmm, you taste so sweet." He whispered, making her giggle breathlessly.

People were whispering to each other while glancing at the couple.

Obviously, they were in love.

Gabriella had bright spots of pink on her cheeks and Troy's eyes were glowing. He held her chin and lifted up her face. Then he frowned.

"You've been getting enough sleep, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. What's wrong?"

"You look tired." Troy said disapprovingly, letting go of her face.

"Mmmm. I sleep."

"I hope so."

"I do."

"Right."

Troy turned away from her and started walking towards the lot as it was the end of the day. Gabriella followed with a frown occupying her face.

He unlocked the car and slid in. Gabriella stared at the car before she sighed and opened it up herself.

Troy had never done that before. Was he mad at her?

"I really want you to take care of yourself. I can't have an unkempt girlfriend Gabi." Troy said casually.

Gabriella's cheeks flushed red. That had hurt and he didn't even know it. He didn't care. No--he did. He was just a little angry right now. He'd apologize.

"You're cute when you blush."

Or not.

Gabriella settled for staring out the window at the passing scenery. Sun sun and more sun was all she expected. She'd wonder if it'd ever rain. A change in weather might do her good. Wouldn't it be something if it snowed for Christmas? But that was a while away. It was only September.

An Offer

After Troy had dropped her home, Gabriella decided to max on some food. She wasn't sure why. After all, she wasn't that hungry.

_Maybe I just want to spite Troy. Get a little fat. _Gabriella thought sullenly to herself as she opened a bag of chips. The factory processed scent wafted up in the air and she smiled.

_Man I'm hungry._

"!Hija! You home?" Her papa called from somewhere else in the house.

"Mrgh....si!" Gabriella got out between a mouthful of chip and ham sandwich.

"Good. How was your---whoa. Lemme at some of that!" Her papa grinned as Gabriella handed over her bag of chips. Like father, like daughter she guessed.

As he munched, Gabriella chewed on her sandwich.

"So--what bought this on? I know I feed you." Papa forced out from his stuffed face.

Gabriella shrugged. "Dunno."

Papa raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"I don't know. I was just really craving something to eat, that's all." She said in a complete sentence.

"You doing something you shouldn't? You're fine just the way you are."

Gabriella made an irritated noise. "No, I'm not bulimic or thinking I'm too skinny. I'm just hungry! A girl's got to eat."

Papa smiled at his child. "That's my girl. I knew we were related somehow."

Gabriella laughed at him. Papa hadn't really given her any of his traits except eye and skin color. Everything else was from her mother's side.

"I love you." Gabriella said, snatching the bag of chips away from him.

"Love you too." Papa said, stealing a huge bite out of her sandwich.

"Hey!"

"You started it."

_RING!_

"I got it."

Gabriella continued eating while her father answered the telephone. It must have been important because he moved to another room. She vaguely wondered who it was.

"See you soon...." Her papa's voice drifted over to her as he ended his call.

Gabriella leaned on her elbow.

"Ooooh. Who's that?" She asked nosily.

Papa blushed dark red. "N-nobody of your concern. Get back to your food."

Gabriella giggled and left him alone.

"Fine."

_RING!_

Papa stared incredulously at the phone in his hand. Gabriella didn't know why. A phone was suppose to ring when someone called. Her papa was wigging out to put it in his words.

"You gonna answer that."

He sent her a withered glare and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?....Yes, this is Mr. Montez....oh, really.....how am I suppose....this is legit, huh.....oh.....yes....mmhmm....."

She wasn't getting much from his end.

He'd tell her what it was about anyway.

"OK, so when were you going to tell me that you applied for American Idol?" Her papa asked her with a frown, the phone safely on the table.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What are you talking....I did no such thing!" She exclaimed.

His face cleared. "Oh. OK, because that didn't sound like you."

She shook her head rapidly. "No, I would never do that."

Papa shrugged. "Well, they've decided they want you on their show. They think you can make it big. Someone sent in a video of you singing in music class. Would've been your teacher."

Gabriella's mouth dropped. "What. He wouldn't."

"But he did."

Gabriella's mind was frozen right now. American Idol? Her? _Please_....

"So you in or you out?" Papa asked her curiously. "I'll let you do it if you want to. You really do have a great voz."

Gabriella blushed with pleasure. She had been getting similar compliments but it felt great coming from her daddy.

"Thanks dad."

"Take the offer. This is a one in a million thing. Who knows? You might make it to the top 3 or whatever. It'd be fun."

"But dad, I have school."

He sighed. "Sweetie, you're a genius. Missing a few days isn't going to affect much for you. You should consider this."

Gabriella nodded. "OK daddy. I'll think on it."

"That's all I ask. Now gimme those chips."

"Gimme got shot."

Genius, isn't it?

"Mr. Kim, I can't believe you did that!"

Gabriella had stomped into her music class first thing this morning to confront her teacher about this crazy offer. Only he would have been able to tape her singing without her knowledge. Was that even legal?!?!

Mr. Kim shrugged and flashed her a smile, not even trying to deny. "What can I say? You have talent. It'd be a waste to ignore it."

"But--"

"And they responded! Fabulous! And you will never catch me say that word again......"

"Deal. But--"

"Cool. Now, get to class. School's about to start."

Gabriella sighed. He wouldn't listen unless she told him she'd go for it.

"I really can't believe--"

"Genius, wasn't it?" Mr. Kim smiled at her.

"I--"

"Later, Montez!"

And Mr. Kim zipped out of there faster than a forty year old man should be able to.

Gabriella groaned as she shouldered her bookbag and went to her first class of the day.

Troy's POV

So my girl was going to be famous, was she?

Think again Montez. You haven't even asked me yet if it was OK.

I couldn't believe that she hadn't even told me on the ride here. Instead I had to hear it from a bunch of these losers.

"Didja hear Bolton?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Awkward.

I sighed and walked away from the dork. Hearing it once was enough for me.

"Bye Bolton!" The dude squeaked.

I nodded at him and kept going.

Then he came out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Watch it!" I yelled as Ryan ran into me.

Stupid.

"Sorry man. I couldn't really see." Ryan mumbled, shifting his huge posterboard to the side of his body.

"What is that?"

"Nothing, Bolton. It's just something for the drama club."

"Ah." I was instantly bored with him. _Take it away_, I wanted to say. I didn't really care for the theater much. It was boring to me.

Ryan started to walk away. Rude.

I snorted. Whatever. He'd just read my mind. I didn't want to be seen with him if I could help it.

"Oh, and I was wondering why Gabriella didn't join theater if she can sing so great to be on TV." Ryan called over his shoulder.

I shrugged. "Not sure." Inside, I really was pissed the fuck off. So was he saying my girl couldn't sing? Well, up his ass to his gramma.

I think Ryan could sense it because he rounded the corner with that big heavy board in no time.

"Freak." I muttered, quickly stuffing my hands in my pockets.


	9. Fix Those Dynamics

**You are the Music in Me: Fix Those Dynamics!**

Gabriella had suddenly turned even more popular than she had become for being Troy's girlfriend. American Idol was a huge deal, or course. She hadn't known news would get out so fast and soon. Really, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to do it. She had to consult with her friends and Troy first. She wanted to see if they thought it a wise idea to get on live national TV where most of the contestants embarrassed themselves. She wasn't even sure she'd get past the first round really. She could sing but could she _sing_?

"Hey, there you are."

Gabriella turned. Troy smiled at her and seized her arm. She winced. His hold was a little tight. Ow.

"Troy? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. What had she done now?

Troy shook his head. "Not here. I really don't want to yell at you."

Gabriella nodded and silenced herself quickly. She didn't want to make Troy any angrier than he already seemed to be. Maybe this was a different matter entirely.

Troy pulled her into an empty room and shut the door. He pushed her onto the floor where she landed with an "Oof!".

"So, you decide to blabber about your famous call to everyone but me? I had to learn this from everyone else. I was so mad!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella frowned. She hadn't told anyone anything. People must know someone from the TV show.

"Really, I have no idea how anyone knew. I didn't tell. I promise!" Gabriella told him.

"Wh--what? You swear you aren't lying to me?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what? Be specific Brain!"

"I swear I'm not lying. I wouldn't do that to you Troy!" Gabriella almost started sobbing. But Troy hated tears. He didn't have a soft spot for them at all. He thought them as a sign of pathetic weakness from girls. His girl was not weak.

So she held her tears in tight. She'd cry at home.

She knew that he only did this because he was upset. He truly loved her. He had said so. She believed.

"Good. I'm sorry Gabi." He got down on his knees and touched her face.

"Love you." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Love you too." Gabriella responded back slowly.

He held her close and pulled them both up.

"C'mon, let's go. I really am hungry."

"It's not lunch yet."

"So what? I can get food somehow. I'm Troy Bolton babe! No one says no to me." He reminded her.

She smiled faintly at him with a heavy heart. She tried to tell herself there was nothing to fear, nothing to be sad about. Really.

"I know, Troy."

He looked at her and laughed.

Chad's POV

No way.

Gabster was famous? Or close to it?

No freaking way.

Why hadn't she told me yet? Maybe she was waiting for the opportune moment. I'd confront her about it at lunch.

I hoped that she'd make the right choice. I'd never heard her sing even though I knew she did. I bet that she was really good. She seemed to be one of the types who could succeed in anything. She had beaten me in my best class, after all.

Freakin genius girl.

Sharpay's POV

"Ryan! Is it true? Did Montez get a call from the supreme judges of music before I did?" I screeched. There was just no way this was true.

Ryan shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry sis, but yeah. Someone told them about her voice, filled her application out, and sent it in. She'll be on TV soon. Might even get to the final round. She's pretty good."

I was trembling. This was not what I wanted to hear.

"But Ryan! There's no way she's better than me!" I whined. I couldn't help it. I was mad that things weren't working out at all.

Ryan rolled his eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Look Shar, I'm in her music class and she's really great. I think she deserves this honor. You'll always have next year." He told me. He didn't care at all about my feelings.

"Thanks for the support Ry. You're the best." I said dryly. Twin always came through for me.

Yeah right.

Ryan's POV

All I had to say about Gabriella's call was, good for her.

I wasn't jealous, really. I was excited for her. Never had a student, especially one not in drama, been involved in American Idol, one of the popular shows on national TV. I couldn't believe it that Gabriella had been the one. I was glad for my friend. It didn't matter that she hadn't told me herself. News was bound to get out like this.

I wondered how she was holding up. I hadn't seen her yet.

I hoped she was OK.

Somehow, I wasn't so sure about Troy's take on this. Obviously, this boosted his girl's popularity up farther than his. He probably knew that. But I hoped he wasn't that shallow into thinking like that like Sharpay was. I mean, my sister was born that way. Nothing I could do to help her. Troy was smarter than that. He had to be. Not all jocks were as stupid as their reps made them out to be. They went to college. They got the grades. Some of them...

"I'll have to tell her congrats." I mumbled to my sister.

Sharpay just narrowed her eyes at me.

Gabriella's POV

"Popularity's like diamonds. It'll never go away." I said to myself, picking at the free tuna sandwich Troy got me.

Troy didn't really hear me. He was into his food.

Boys.

"So Troy, do you think I should do this thing?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "Whatever you feel is best. I mean, it's cool if you do it and fine if you don't. It's a great opportunity. But it won't kill you if you decided not to do it."

My shoulders sank. A double answer. I hated that.

I guessed I had to make the decision on my own. I wondered what my other friends would say.

"I'm gonna get to class." I kissed his cheek chastely and darted out of the cafeteria.

I wanted to see my friends again. When had I last spoke to them? It'd been a long while. I couldn't even remember what the last conversation I had with Chad, my first buddy here at school.

I looked in some empty classrooms, didn't find anyone I knew. I was starting to feel bad about not looking for them earlier.

"Oh!" I almost jumped a foot when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Chad standing right behind me.

We hugged each other and laughed. It had been a while.

"So, Miss superstar, how you doin?"

I blushed. Darn it. "I'm not superstar Chad. I'm not even sure if--"

"--if you're doing this?"

I nodded.

Chad's eyes bugged out. "Are you crazy girl? You have to be kidding me. You have to take this chance. Man, you could be all the way up at the top. Plus, it'll be a fun ride! Don't you want to try it out? What's holding you back Gabster? Troy? I'll crush his jaw...."

I shook my head quickly. "No, Troy's cool with whether I do it or not. I'm just not sure myself. I mean, I could do this and really stink up the place. Or, I could just be really good and known by many. It's a scary thought Chad."

Chad laughed at me. Great. Was I that pathetic? "It's thrilling Gabi! I'd give anything to trade places with you."

"Wish you could." I mumbled.

Chad shook his head, smiling. "No, you'd hate that. Really, you would. Just make the right choice and I'll be behind you whether I'm happy or mad at the choice."

I squared my shoulders and sighed. "OK. I'll do it. I will go out for this thing. American Idol or bust!"

We laughed together again. It really had been a long while.

"Now, don't be a stranger like that again. And if you're wondering, I saw Ryan in the theater lobby, that geek." Chad chortled.

"Whatever. Thanks Chad."

I left him and went in search of Ryan happily. Chad always was guaranteed to make me smile like a nut. It was natural to smile around the goof.

I saw some random theater kids in the lobby but not Ryan.

"Hey, Elias! You seen Ryan anywhere?" I called out.

The tall kid with an Afro of blond streaked red hair shook his head. "Sorry baby. You just missed him. Yo, I think he went to class. It starts in fifteen you know?"

I thanked him and scurried off to Ryan's first class which I knew was Science. I loved that subject. If my super stardom didn't go sky rocketing anywhere, I'd definitely be a scientist. It was my passion, my calling really. Absolutely loved it.

I saw Ryan's awesome Fedora hat camping out on the side of the room. He was searching the web for something. The web page was bright orange with millions of pictures on it. Dancing pictures? I couldn't tell.

"Hey Ry!" I said with a smile.

Ryan turned around, taking off his glasses. Huh. He must've just got them.

"Sup Gabri? How's life?"

I sat down next to him. I shrugged.

"It's cool. The popularity's really funny though. People are so easy to impress."

Ryan laughed at that. "Too true. So are you doing it?"

I sighed. Then I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to try out. It should be interesting."

"No, it should be fun. Don't make this hard and crazy."

"It already is!" I protested.

Ryan frowned at me. "No, you're making it to be."

"So?"

"So stop."

"Easier said than done Ryan." I told him, stubborn over this. I didn't know why. All I had to do was to stop being uptight and scared about everything. It should have been relatively easy really. But no....I had to be all complicated and draw this all out, making it painful as ever.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, ignoring me.

Grrr. Fine. BE that way.

I ignored him as well until a girl came up and sat next to him. I looked at her with interest. I didn't know her name.

"Hey Ryan." She said.

"Taylor." He nodded at her. Then he glanced at me.

"Taylor McKessie, meet--"

"--Gabriella Montez. Of course. Super genius and recently a great singer. Nice to meet you." She grinned at me.

"Hi Taylor." I greeted her with a smile. I liked her right away.

Ryan glanced at me. "Taylor's a know it all too. She knows everything about anything. I'm surprised she hasn't targeted you for her math club."

Taylor scowled at Ryan playfully. "That's only because she's got Bolton all over her. You know that jocks hate brains. Almost as much as they hate theater kiddos like YOU."

Ryan snorted and turned back to his computer screen.

"What's on there?" I asked him.

"It's just some facts about acting. It's suppose to be some tips on how to make it big on broadway and other places. Pretty cool."

"Oh. Yeah, cool." Taylor laughed.

I grinned at her. We thought the same way.

The door swung open and closed. I wouldn't have paid much attention except that Taylor had gone rigid, her eyes wide.

I was confused and looked around. Chad had entered the room. Only him.

"Uh, Taylor. Wake up!" Ryan waved a hand in front of her face.

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm back from planet lame-o."

Ryan shook his head. "Tut-tut-tut. Can't believe you still like him. He's a jock, remember? Child, he does not like brains."

"Uh, he's my friend." I objected.

"Oh. Well, you were new meat. That'll wear off next year." Ryan dismissed my claim.

"No it won't!" I cried, indignant.

Chad seemed to hear me. He came over to our table.

"Looks like you found him. Hey Ryan, McKessie."

"H-hi." She mumbled, looking down.

I looked at Chad. We _will_ talk later about this. I had to know why he hadn't made a move on Taylor yet. This girl was crushing on my friend bad.

Chad looked at his watch.

"And you have five minutes, Montez."

Shrieking, I jumped up out of the chair.

"Thanks for that! See you later guys! Nice to meet you Taylor." I rushed out the door and jetted to my first class. Whoa, wasn't Chad in my class? Was he ditching? Why was he--

The doors burst open behind me and Chad ran out. Oh. So, he wasn't skipping class.

"So why were you in there?" I asked, gasping as we rounded the corner. The halls were almost empty. Kids were running around like us, chickens without heads.

Chad smirked as I ran out of breath.

"Um, I had to do something Science related."

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't wasting my breath on him.

He sighed at my stare and answered, sounding completely comfortable. Stupid jock.

"OK, so I wanted to see McKessie. Is that a crime?"

I smirked at him now. "No. But it will be if you don't tell her soon. She likes you, you know."

Chad frowned. "Don't lie. She doesn't know I exist."

I scoffed. "That's how she thinks you see her! You guys are being silly. Just get together. Talk to her already!"

Chad reached the classroom before me and held the door open. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Fine. I will. But don't let me do this alone."

I laughed as I entered the room. Was I Cupid now? I hoped not. It was so not me.


	10. Accelerando

**You Are the Music in Me: Accelerando**

Chad's POV

So McKessie liked me, huh?

All lies. What could someone so smart see in me that sparked their interest. I mean, I was good in science and I knew how to throw a ball. That was it. Nothing special. Heck, I was almost on academic probation because of my other grades. They sucked eggs.

I was mulling over this as Darbus yakked smackity smack.

Taylor.....mmm, I liked the ring it had to it. I know, I was crushing hard on her and turning into a sap but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to Taylor again. I wanted her to tell me she liked me. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted so much. I wanted her to be mine. All mine.

I licked my lips, anxious for the bell to let us out. I'd have to talk to her at lunch. That was the only way unless I wanted to stalk her. I didn't know her schedule.

Gabriella giggled as she glanced at me. Whatever. I probably looked like a doofus. Couldn't fix that.

I was in deep like-like here.

Was that good?

Troy's POV

Gabriella....Senorita Montez....Senorita Gabriella Montez....Senora Bolton, ew sounds like my mother....Senora Gabriella Bolton....

I sighed, running my hands angrily through my hair. No matter how I looked at it, Gabriella did not sound right with my name tacked on the end, even if I thought of it in the English way. She wasn't the one. Maybe now, she was OK and fulfilling my needs, partially. But I couldn't see myself getting hitched to her. She was so quiet and a big brain. And now she could also sing, like a theater geek. It was the total opposite of what I had imagined myself dating or marrying.

I sat up straight as an idea zinged through me.

Maybe she_ could_prove herself to me. I bet she could do what Srta. Montoya did even better!

I closed my eyes, enjoying the shudders that were making their way down my back.

Montoya was old. Well, not that old really, compared to us. But nevertheless, she was old_er_. Gabriella, on the other hand, was my age and a lot more energetic than Montoya. Plus, she was my girlfriend. She was expected to do these things for me. It came with the qualifications. Please me and I keep you for a while longer. Simple. Not much of a problem at all.

OK, so the plan was: dump Montoya, get Montez to fill in the gaps.

Perfect.

Gabriella's POV

"It's funny when...you find yourself...looking from....the outside...I'm standing here....but all I want....is to be over there...." I sang with my eyes closed.

It really was a beautiful song. One of the kids from the theater had anonymously sent this to me along with a note that said I should try it out for the show.

The show. I bit my lip.

I really was going to do this, wasn't I?

I mean, I was playing the part of some teen who was all hyped up and excited to try out for American Idol. And there was no reason that I shouldn't do this. Sure, I might fall flat on my face but it was the ride that was the most exciting part, not the destination.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Mr. Kim who was bouncing with excitement by the piano. His fingers were constantly tapping his leg with jittery movements.

Sighing, I held out my hand.

"Won't you do the honors?" I said, resigned.

Mr. Kim grinned hugely and sat on the piano bench like....like Mr. Kim.

"OK, so that sounded wonderful, Ms. Montez! Wonderful. But see, I have a few suggestions. Won't you sing the song one more time with piano accompaniment? Then we'll see how you do after that without it." Mr. Kim prattled off, his almond shaped black eyes glowing with the possibilities.

I sighed again noisily and nodded my head. Mr. Kim smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Gross." I complained. "Can we just hurry this up? I want to go home." Plus, I'm sure Troy would be pissed that I had blown him off to stay after school and practice my singing. I was anxious to see his reaction and calm him down if the need arose.

Mr. Kim laughed but started playing anyway. Wow. My breath caught in my throat. Yes, I knew my teacher could play so that wasn't what I was amazed about. The music...the song...whoever wrote this was a musical genius.

"Why did I let myself believe....miracles could happen?...'cuz now I have....to pretend....that I don't really care...." I continued singing.

Mr. Kim stopped playing for a moment, resting his hands on the shiny ebony and ivory keys I suppose.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a blank expression.

"What?" I frowned at him. Was I really that bad?

Mr. Kim shook his head quickly. "No, no. It's not that you're bad. You're too good to be bad. Really!" He added when he caught my expression.

"Then what is it?" My shoulders automatically hunched for his criticism.

He turned around on the bench to face me. His fingers came together, resting by the fingertips.

"Look. This song is meant to be sung....with emotion, passion. The complete feeling of loss is what you're trying to communicate to the listeners." He started.

I nodded. "OK. I know that."

Mr. Kim looked up at me broodingly. "I know you do. But you're not showing me that. I...I can't hear anything but the words. They have no meaning."

I shifted my weight impatiently. "So, you're saying I'm not singing this right?" Angry? No, not yet.

Mr. Kim shrugged. "We have a while before you actually perform. It's a Christmas special right? So, you just have to feel your way through this song. I know you've memorized the words. You can't memorize emotions. You must feel them, Gabriella."

"I think I understand." I said slowly. It made sense. This song was emotional. All I had to do was sing it that way. But what should I think of....

I started when Mr. Kim banged on the piano. What a racket! My hands flew to my ears as he continued to yank out ear splitting tunes on the piano.

"STOP ALREADY! I'VE GOT IT! MY SENSE OF LOSS WON'T BE MY HEARING, HOWEVER!!!!" I screamed at him.

Mr. Kim just blinked and looked at me with an innocent face. I'd so smack him if he wasn't a teacher.

"Oh? So you. have. an. idea?" Mr. Kim said very slowly, pausing between each word.

"YES!" I screeched even though the noises had stopped.

Mr. Kim didn't wince. He merely smiled and motioned for me to continue. Annoying man....

I sighed. "OK look. I'm a new student remember? So my sense of loss could come from moving to a completely different school in the middle of my high school career. Plus....."

"Yes?" He asked patiently.

My eyes were downcast.

"I lost my mother too. It shouldn't be hard to feel this song." I said softly.

Mr. Kim nodded. Then he started to play again.

"I thought you were my fairytale...a dream when I'm not sleepin'....a wish upon a star....that's coming true

...but everybody else could tell....that I confused my feelings with the truth....when there was me and you..."

Mr. Kim roughly stopped playing and started clapping. I smiled and a quiet hiccup came from my mouth. I touched a hand to my face and wiped away a tear track.

I was crying.

I was feeling.

"It's amazing what emotions can do to a song, isn't it?" Mr. Kim said knowingly.

I just nodded.

"Ahh, so I won't be able to coach you anymore." He said out of the blue with a yawn.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?! But I...you said....how could you just drop me like this? I'm not ready! You said yourself I was good but not awesome."

"Oh, you're getting there Montez. You are. Trust me."

"Then why...?"

Mr. Kim shrugged. "Personal things. Family, er, acquaintances I mean. You know. Non crederà che va matto sopra questo."

"I'm not going 'crazy over this' as you so eloquently put it. And, Mr. Kim, I thought you were Japanese."

Mr. Kim grinned, caught. "Well, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't speak Italian. I mean, come on! You're Hispanic and you speak English and apparently Italian. And don't you love the way it sounds? Dunque molto migliore, lei non pensa?" So much better, don't you think?

I rolled my eyes. "Sicuro è. Non." Sure it is. Not.

Then I grinned back at him. "Español es muchomás cómodo a mí." Spanish is much more comfortable to me.

"Pero uno poco le redacta dice que es en inglés diez palabrasdifíciles en español." But one little word you say in English is ten big words in Spanish.

"How many languages do you know." I demanded, point blank.

Mr. Kim tapped his chin. "Um, if I'm not counting my native language, Japanese, then I'd say about....eleven. And that includes sign language as well. You never know when you might need to use it."

"Mr. Kim...." I started.

"Yeeeessss?" He drew out much to my aggravation.

"I can't say anything more actually." His name pretty much said it all. But I guess it was good I got such a smart nut as a music teacher. It was good for the creative juices.

"Anywhos....what were we talking about?" Mr. Kim wondered aloud.

"Why. you. can't. coach. moi." I said angrily.

"Oh. Right. Well, I've got other stuff to do so...but don't fret poppet! I've got someone who's more than able to fill my shoes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kelsey Nielson, of course!"

"Who?" I repeated.

Mr. Kim shook his head. "You poor girl. That's right. You've been swept away by the populars that you haven't been able to cherish the arts."

I stepped back a bit. "You sound like Ms. Darbus."

He blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot she freaks out you kids."

Awkward.

"Sooooo. Wanna meet her?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Since she's going to be my instructor and all."

Mr. Kim nodded and walked over to the door yelling "Nielson!" on the way.

A tiny girl with glasses and a notebook titled 'Music' quietly made her way into the room. She had a sense of cute sense of stylethat screamed creative yet no overly so. She seemed shy and glanced at me meekly every once and a while.

This girl was going to help me?

"Erm....right. So, Kelsey meet Gabriella. I'm sure that you'll be fast friends." Mr. Kim smiled, ignoring the awkward feelings in the room.

"Sure." I said slowly.

Kelsey just nodded. Did she even talk? Let alone sing?

Mr. Kim ushered little Kelsey over to the piano.

"Now don't be shy. Show her your best." Mr. Kim whispered into her ear.

Kelsey gripped her notebook for dear life with a frightened look on her face.

"Does....does she know?" Kelsey squeaked. She looked terrified, poor girl.

Mr. Kim sighed. "No. Now play!" He stepped away from her and crossed his arms.

Kelsey let out a whoosh of air and put her hands on the keys. With one last desperate look at Mr. Kim, she started to play.


	11. Can You Sing Soprano?

**********Christmas Release!**

**You are the Music in Me: Can you sing soprano?**

Gabriella's POV

I smiled as Kelsi stepped up to the piano. She was a tiny little thing. And she was so...nervous. I really hope that Mr. Kim knew what he was talking about.

He whispered something into her ear as she sat down.

Her hands relaxed on the keys and suddenly her face lit up.

My mouth hung open with a little _pop!_

Really, this girl was awesome. I had no idea what song she was playing, but it was beautiful. It was the sweetest.....my ears felt like they had been in pain for the longest time and all of a sudden this music healed them.

Well, that may have been pushing it a little.

But she was still really good. I could see why Mr. Kim thought she could help me out.

The girl could play!

Kelsi finished her song and hung her head as the last note floated in the air.

Then she pulled back her hands and smiled awkwardly. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The change was subtle but it was there.

"Was that OK?" She asked softly.

My eyes widened. "OK? That was amazing Kelsi! I loved it!"

Why did this girl doubt herself so much? Who did she remind me of...

Oh. Me.

I was so insecure about this singing thing even though _American Idol_ wanted me on their show. How sad was that?

I was sure. I was going to do this and train my voice well.

I held out my hand.

"You and me are going to be awesome together." I said, shaking Kelsi hand.

Kelsi let out a bright smile and blushed.

Mr. Kim grinned at us, boastful.

"Don't say it." I warned him.

Mr. Kim held up his hands. "OK OK. Well...I'm gonna leave you two alone and let you make your magic."

Kelsi and I shook our heads as he left the building.

"Alright, I was thinking we could start with a simple sound check. You know Do-Re-Mi right?" Kelse asked.

I thought about it. "Um, that's where you sing different pitches for each syllable,"

"Yep. I'll play the first note."

She played the note for Do.

"Now you try to match this pitch. The piano's tuned nicely."

I cleared my throat. "D'oh!"

Kelsi smiled. "Um, try to make it smoother. Only one syllable."

I nodded and tried again.

"Doh!" I sang.

"Better. Next one."

"Re!"

"That was good!"

"Me!"

"Fa! So! La! Te! Do!!!!!"

Kelsi nodded her approval and played a little trill on the keys.

"Let's sing a song!" She said with excitement. She started to ruffle through her things.

"I know the perfect....it's in here.....um....."

"Got it!" Kelsi held up a sheet with notes and words up in the air triumphantly.

I grinned. "Go for it." I stepped closer so I could read the words.

Kelsi spread the sheet out quickly.

"OK, so it's a duet but I think you can do it. Um, it's called Start of Something New." She bit her lip.

I looked at her. "You wrote this didn't you?"

She nodded slowly.

I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Kelsi began to play. There was a guy's part but that didn't matter. I would sing both parts when I could.

"Livin' in my own world...didn't understand....that anything can happen...when you take a chance...."

The girl's part went:"I never believed in...what I couldn't see...I never opened my heart...oh...to all the possibilities...oooh...."

Together: "I know, that something has changed...never felt this way...and right here tonight this could be the start....of somethin' new...it feels so right...to be here with you...ohhhh."

The beat sped up and I found myself smiling and feeling the words. They were perfect.

"And now...lookin' in your eyes...I feel in my heaarrrrrt....the start of somethin' neeeeewwww.....ohhh yea-yeahhh." I sang with my eyes closed. This was how I felt when I first saw Troy. It was a new school but I thought that everyone would treat me the same as my last new school. They'd ignore me, the brainiac, make fun. But I gained new friends and a boyfriend. And now I was singing to practice for my audition in American Idol! And they actually wanted me on there!

"Now who would've ever thought that....mmm....we'd both be here tonight...." Kelsi chimed in with me.

"Ohhhh....yeahhh....And the world looks so much brighter....brighter...with you by my side....!!!" I held out a hand towards Kelsi, my newest friend.

"Oh I know....that something has changed...never felt this way....I know if we're real this could be the start...." We both sang, huge grins on our faces.

_SLAM! _The door to the music room went.

Kelsi shrieked and I jumped as she ended her song with a crappy noise.

"Who--?"

"Gabriella!" growled an angry voice.

My eyes widened.

"Troy!"

Troy's POV

My eyes only saw red after waiting by my car for Gabriella to show up after school. It had been a good fifteen minutes. What was she doing in there? Did she get stopped by a teacher? If not, then I hope she had a damn good excuse.

I did not do tardiness.

I sighed, which did nothing for my temper, and stalked back towards the school.

I checked study hall, where the detentions were held, her locker, her last class....but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that--?" I grumbled as a student walked past me.

Maybe she had actually gone home, gotten another ride. Was she angry with me? I was sure as hell mad at her!

I slammed my car door shut and squealed out of the parking lot, spots of red randomly popping up in my vision.

I slowed down when I reached her house. Her dad wasn't home, working at whatever he does, but I didn't want to be tattled on by the neighbors. They knew my face and car well out here.

Letting my car continue to idly run, I ran up to the front step and peaked into the windows.

All the lights were off. I glanced up and saw that there were no lights on in the bedrooms either.

I frowned. What happened to her?

I breathed through my nose slowly and then walked back to my car.

Maybe it was time to do the unthinkable.

I took out my cell phone and texted a message asking for Gabriella's whereabouts.

I sent the text to Chad.

I leaned my head back onto the seat with a groan. Seconds later, I got a response.

Great. He didn't know where she was either. He hadn't seen her leave.

So she was still at the school...

I thanked Chad for his info and the fact that he was talking to me.

I frowned at his 2nd response.

DUDE. IM ONLY TALKIN TO U CUZ U LOST MY GABSTER. IM NOT COOL WIT U NYMORE CAPTAIN. C U AT PRACTICE

I felt like a piece of shit.

But not for long. Now I was just angry. _I _lost Gabriella? And Gabster was a stupid name.

I gunned the engine and sped back to school.

To find Gabriella singing with some pipsqueak of a girl on the piano.

Before I slammed the door into the wall, I actually thought that my girl was pretty good. She sounded really good...awesome actually. But I wasn't going to give her too many compliments. No way was she getting a big head around me. Plus, she had stood me up. Didn't even ask if she could stay after school.

Brat.

"Gabriella!" I snarled.

The tiny girl screamed and stopped playing. Gabriella jumped, turned around, and gasped.

"Troy."

I stared at her angrily.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" I growled at her, pacing in front of the open door.

Gabriella rubbed her arm distractedly. "I, um...well, it wasn't my idea. Mr. Kim thought it'd be good if I stayed and did some practice on my vocals with Kelsi. And if you heard me, you know that it's helped." She added in an excited rush.

OK, yeah, it 'helped'.

"But you still left me out there. You have a phone. Use it." I said stiffly.

Gabriella nodded, not looking me in the eye.

I glanced over at the mouse in glasses. "Yo, I assume you can drive?"

She nodded quickly, pink rising over her cheeks.

I looked back at Gabriella.

"Then I guess you have a new ride from now on."

Then I left.

"Troy! Wait!" Gabriella cried out after me.

I held my hand up.

"Just stay here. Get your 'vocals' in tune. You need all the help you can get."

Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"I'm going home." I shoved my hands into my pockets and kicked the exit door out of my way.

Kelsi's POV

Gabriella came back into the music room with tears on her cheeks.

I wanted to hit that infuriating Troy Bolton. But I knew it wouldn't hurt him. He's heartless.

"Gabriella..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Gabriella laughed, her voice breaking a little, as she wiped away the tears.

"It's OK. He was just a little upset. You don't mind me catching a ride with you?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't mind."

Gabriella nodded and sighed, looking away from me as if in her own world.

"S-so. Let's take it from the top, shall we?" She put on a brave face and swallowed the rest of her tears.

I placed my hand on the music, covering it up.

"You know, we don't have to if you don't want--" I started.

"I want to." Gabriella said firmly. "I have to practice. I can't let little things stop me, Kelsi. Now play please."

I nodded and began to play. I admired her, I really did. If that had been me, I would have sobbed nonstop, not wanting to do anything.

Gabriella was different from what I'd expected her to be, her being the girlfriend of the top heart throb/basketball player and all.

"_Livin' in my own world_...._didn't understand_...."

* * *

**Merry Christmas ya'll! Here's a lil song from one of my friends. No copying!**

**"GO JESUS ITS UR B DAY WE GONE PARTY LIKE ITS UR B DAY WE GONE SIP SUM HOLY WATER LIKE IT UR B DAY!"**

**Remember the reason for the season!**

**Happy Birthday Jesus! Thank you!**


	12. The Melody Stops Here

**You Are the Music in Me: The Melody Stops Here**

**(Not completed, obviously. Want to see if you like this so far. Review, por favor!)**

CHAD's POV

Oh man. Oh man oh man. I had a headache the size of Canada and then some. Why? Why do you ask? Awesome hot dudes like me do not get headaches!

I frowned and tossed my phone back onto my bed.

Troy had texted me.

Ugh. I was getting a migraine over being mad at him. I knew that our friendship wasn't going to last, not with the way he had been acting this year. Ever since Troy found popularity, he's lost a lot of other things. Like integrity and loyalty for one. This Troy Bolton was what everyone wanted to see. And he had gone along with it so well that it had become him.

I tried to help.

But Troy was sucked in so deep that all those years we had together meant nothing to him. No, not him. This new and 'improved' Troy.

I sighed and laid flat on my bed. Troy had no clue where Gabster was which, in a way, was good. Gabriella was getting the hint that he wasn't good enough for her...I hoped. Troy usually had his girls on a tight leash at all times except when he wanted them out of sight.

I had no idea why anyone liked him past his looks anymore.

I turned my head to the side and stared blankly at a photo frame on my desk. It was a picture of Troy and I at five years old, trying to eat worms. I guess we thought that they'd taste as good as the gummi ones, I don't know. I used to smile at the photo and then shoot some hoops with Troy. Not anymore.

I can't even pull up anymore emotion from the picture. It's just a broken memory in a cheap frame.

Reaching out my arm, I slapped the picture down on the desk so I wouldn't see it anymore.

It didn't feel good.

It hurt.

What would stop the pain. What would erase any lingering memory of it?

I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes.

Nothing.

Because the only, single, impossible thing that would help....wouldn't happen.

Troy wouldn't turn back the clock, fix his mistakes, right his stupid ass wrongs. No, he wouldn't. Because he was TROY.

I could only pray that he didn't find Gabriella and corrupt her too. She was too pure and sweet to have to deal with that. I really hoped she had some fight in her or _something_. At least, it'd make me feel a little bit better about myself.

Gabriella's POV

I sighed, more content than I'd been for a while.

"That was great Kels. Can we pick it up tomorrow? Um, if you're not busy." I smiled at the awesome piano player hopefully.

Kelsi's eyes twinkled behind her round specs.

"I'm not busy. I'd love to do this again." Kelsi said softly, looking away as she gathered her music to rights.

I grinned widely. My cheeks hurt so much.

"Thanks. Oh, and thanks for the ride. I promise I won't impose again. I know you want to get home." I apologized, ignoring the reason for my no-ride.

Kelsi shrugged into her coat. "It's no problem. I wouldn't want to ride home with Bolton either."

My eyes widened as Kelsi started to blush.

"Oops. I mean, of course you want to ride with him. He is your boyfriend." Kelsi hastily corrected herself.

That sentence was the complete opposite of what she had just said. And with not as much power and conviction.

"I--I do miss riding with uh, Troy. But it'll be great to go with you so we can get to know each other better, Kelsi." I gave her a genuine smile for that one. I wasn't so sure about my first statement though.

Was that bad?


	13. Play It Again

Gabriella's POV

I couldn't wait for school to end.

Rehearsing with Kelsi had become my new favorite thing to do. Singing was definitely my passion. And I was good at it.

Plus, I was going on TV so I'd need all the help I could get.

"What are you so smiley about Gabriella?" Taylor asked me with a smile. "Don't tell me it has to do with Idol. You've been nothing but mopey about that."

"Well, maybe I've changed my look on some things. Singing isn't bad at all. I love it!" I gushed to my friend.

Taylor laughed and shook her head at me.

"OK. I'm glad that you're glad."

I looked at Taylor with a grin.

"Um, so how are you doing?" I asked.

"Er, fine?"

I shook my head at her. "No! I mean, how are you and Chad going on? Anybody make a move yet?"

Taylor blushed and looked away from me. "No, we haven't talked much. Nothing's happened."

I sighed and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon. Must I do everything?"

I dragged a reluctant Taylor towards the gym where I knew Chad would be practicing. It was free period and he hung out here, shooting hoops or running.

Taylor squeaked when she saw him and tried to hide behind me. But that wasn't going to work. No way. Nuh uh.

"Oh no you don't. Come here." I muttered, keeping my eyes on Chad. He seemed....OK. He wasn't happy or full of that natural energy he usually had.

"You two so need to get over yourselves and get started talking." I explained as I dragged her with me to where Chad was.

Chad looked up from under his curls as we approached, then he grinned.

"Hey Gabster. McKessie." He greeted us.

I rolled my eyes.

"Say her first name Chad." I told him.

Chad held his hands up. "Alright! Taylor. Happy? You want me to call you Gabriella now?"

I waved my hands. "No no. Gabster's special."

Chad chuckled and I gave him a look. He stopped but his eyes were laughing.

I nudged Taylor and she bit her lip. I was ready to say something but she knew it.

"Hi Chad." She rushed to cut me off.

I nodded with approval.

"Sup. Taylor." He added for my benefit.

Taylor smiled and looked down. That wasn't going to cut it for me. I was more bold than I had been for a long time now.

"Look Chad, are you going to ask her out or what? Or am I wasting me time here?" I put my hands on my hips impatiently.

Chad blinked, surprised.

"Um, what?" He said slowly.

I gritted my teeth. "You like her. She likes you. Ask her out." I growled between my teeth.

Taylor gasped. "Gabriella! What is your deal?"

Chad smiled at Taylor and shook his head.

"No no. It's quite alright. Taylor McKessie, will you go out on a date with me?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes.

"Not just because Gabriella forced you to."

"I would've asked you anyway, sooner or later. I really do like you. Taylor." He said, glancing at my face.

Taylor grinned with pleasure.

"Pick me up at seven."

Chad smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. He held it for a moment, then bent his head to kiss it.

"I'll be there." He said softly.

Taylor's face looked like it would split in two real quick.

We got out of there so we would make it to next period. Taylor was on cloud seven and I was staring in shock. Chad was really smooth back there. I didn't know he had it in him at all. Wows.

"OK, so you're really lucky Taylor. Chad's really sweet and such a teddy bear. You two are perfect for each other. Seriously. And I'm not even saying that because you two are my friends. I'm sincere." I told Taylor honestly.

"Thanks Gabby. That means a lot. I'm sure I never would have gone over there. Math and science? Piece of cake. Cute boys? Complete gibberish to me."

I agreed with her to a point.

Boys weren't that hard. Sure, they were confusing. But they weren't terribly complicated.

Except, how would I know? The one boy who really liked me, didn't even want to speak to me. And he was suppose to be my boyfriend.

But after what I did to him last night, I didn't blame him. I had stood him up and hadn't even called.

I shrugged inwardly to myself.

It was so his loss. Not mine. That was for sure.

"Hey, I'll see you at lunch, OK?" Taylor smiled as we parted ways.

I nodded and headed into my English class alone.

Troy's POV

Today the bitch would pay.

That I was sure of.

I clenched and unclenched my fists as I walked through the school. I had a plan that wouldn't fail.

"She's so going to get it."

And she was going to remember it for the rest of her life.

Heh heh.

Chad's POV

Gabriella was so awesome. She was my idol even if she didn't win that American Idol thing.

I can't believe she had done that for me.

She was a true friend.

"Thank goodness for small favors." I muttered happily.

"Yo Chad, I think you better steer clear of Troy. He's mad as hell right now." Jason warned me as he walked by.

I frowned. I didn't talk to Troy anyway.

But why was he mad?

Oh. Yeah. He had lost Gabriella yesterday. Of course he'd be pissed about it.

But Gabriella seemed fine today. Maybe she had gotten another ride.

Eh, not such a wise idea where Troy's involved. He was a jealous snake and strikes quickly.

I hope that Gabriella wouldn't get hurt.

I'd kill him.

But for now, I'd float on my cloud and plan out my date come seven o'clock.

Kelsi's POV

"Hey Gabriella! I was wondering if you'd come." I smiled as Gabriella entered the music room.

She frowned, confused, at me.

"Well, of course. I love being here practicing and singing. It relaxes me in a way."

I smiled gently. That was how I felt too. Everything else seemed to cease to matter when my fingers hit those keys. I loved it so much.

"So, what are we doing today?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"Well, we have to choose which song is your best one to sing on TV." I grinned at her. We both knew what her best song was. It was pretty and not too hard to do.

Gabriella's eyes sparkled. "OK, so we already know what I'm singing."

I nodded. "Right. So let's just start off with--"

I paused, listening. The door started to open.

Gabriella turned around and gasped quietly.

"Oh. Hi you guys. I was wondering if I could sit in and listen."

It was Troy, the king of jerks.

Ugh.

"Why." Gabriella said coldly, crossing her arms.

Troy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I overdid it way bad. I'm really sorry. I just was stupid and tired and worried about you. And when I finally find you, you're having a good time and right here. I just...snapped."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy.

"Whatever Troy. Just sit over there and shut up. I don't want to hear you at all."

Troy's eyes flashed but he kept quiet. He sat in the corner and kept his mouth shut.

Jerk.

He was after something. I didn't like him being here. He sucked the mojo out of everything.

But Gabriella ignored him and acted like everything was normal. I guess I should too even though I didn't trust him.

"OK, so let's continue from where we left off at."

Troy's POV

OK, so she basically told me to sit and shut it.

I wanted to punch something.

But I did it and was amazed at what I heard. She could actually sing well. Maybe she'd get somewhere with that voice.

Almost made me jealous that I couldn't sing as well as her. But I had my bball skills to fall back on. I was OK with that.

Singing was for girls and wusses. Everyone knew that.

But my plan was still in action. I just had to make nice for a little longer and then take the one thing that was valuable to her other than her voice.

I'd have her for my own.

I was going to spoil her virginity. Tonight.

Gabriella's POV

He was actually being good today.

I didn't trust him. But maybe he wanted to make up for his actions yesterday.

He needed to. It was uncalled for. He had been such a total brat. I hadn't even recognised him.

I had wanted to break up with him for being so mean to me.

I smiled as I finished singing my best song when I heard clapping.

Spinning around in surprise, I looked at Troy.

"It was really awesome Gabriella. You are talented." Troy said sincerely.

"Thanks." I blushed and looked away.

Kelsi was staring at me with a frown on her face. I knew she didn't like Troy. She didn't want me to be nice to him. He didn't deserve it. But I blush around unexpected compliments, ok? So sue me. I couldn't really help it most of the time.

Troy stood and stretched his back.

"So, is it time to go? I'd like to take you home, Gabriella."

I bit my lip and looked at Kelsi.

She was shooting daggers at me.

She wouldn't forgive me if I went with him.

"Oh, c'mon. I really want to make it up to you, buy an ice cream on the way." Troy pleaded with me.

We really did have some things to sort out.

"Kels, just this once? He is my boyfriend." I reasoned with her softly.

Kelsi just huffed and crossed her arms.

I took that as a she'd be pissed with me but she wasn't going to stop me or complain about it. Not today anyway.

"Thanks Kelsi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe." Kelsi said quietly. I almost didn't hear.

She grabbed her things and exited the room.

I could taste the tension in the air.

"So..."

I jumped when Troy put his hands on my shoulders. I hadn't heard him move.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

I nodded silently and led the way out of the music room that I loved.

I hoped that when I came back to school tomorrow, everything would be just fine and back to normal.


	14. I Do Not Squeak

**(A/N: So sorry for making you wait. School's kicking my butt. So busy. I'll try to update better you guys! Loads of love for those who have stuck with me!xo)**

Gabriella's POV

I could feel a chill coming on. I hunched as we walked through the parking lot.

Troy glanced over me and started to rub my arm to create a little friction.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking away.

I still didn't feel 100% great about this. I mean, this was Troy Bolton. He could be slippery sometimes. And I wasn't so swift to catch it.

Please, please, let it be ok tonight. I really wanted things to go normal again.

I think we all needed that.

Troy's POV

She looked beautiful tonight.

Her long black hair was gently blown off her face by the wind. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

I really wondered why she looked so....perfect at the one time I wanted to see her hurt and broken down.

But it wouldn't be so hard.

I'd have my way and leave. What's done is done, I say.

But still. She didn't have to look so pretty.

Chad's POV

OK man. You can do it.

Just pick...pick up the phone. Pick it up...pick it...pick....GRAB IT!

There! Ah, yes. Hello phone. Telephone. Calling device...oh jeez. Am I really stalling?

I shook my head full of curls and pressed the on button.

Halfway there.

I dialed the numbers.

My finger hesitated but I finally pushed through.

I hit 'call'.

I slowly put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring.

Once...twice...three times....four....

"Hello?"

Oh damn. What do I say again? I...uh...I....

"Hi!" I bellowed.

Oh Holy three throws.

"Um, who is this?"

I winced and cleared my throat.

"S-sorry. This is Chad Danforth from Taylor's school. May I...speak to her?" Yeah. Be polite. Moms love that.

"Oh. Danforth."

What about it?

"Well, Chad I'm sorry but Taylor's not in at the moment. She's at a clarinet lesson. I'll have her call you when she gets back." Mrs. McKessie said.

I nodded then grimaced. "Oh ok. Thank you Mrs. McKessie."

"You're welcome Chad. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up.

Stupid.

Kelsi's POV

I was hoping that Troy wouldn't show up. I mean, I knew that it would happen eventually. He couldn't ignore the poor girl forever. She could ignore him though.

But I wanted it to be later, maybe after Idol and all that.

Idol was close by and we needed every millisecond.

Gabriella knew that. I knew that.

Troy didn't. And he wouldn't care if he did.

But I sort of did want Gabriella to have this. A tiny part of me did. She deserved to have her boyfriend's support on this too. It'd make it more fun for her, I knew. And after her fun, she'd be so happy she'd be on top of the world, win or lose.

I lightly brushed my music across the stand. Placing my hands on the keys of my piano at home, I imagined someone singing to accompany the music.

"....you and me...." Someone sang.

I stopped and looked around.

Then I smiled.

"Hi mom."

My mom stepped into the room with a grin.

"It's a beautiful piece. Really." She touched my shoulder.

I nodded, looking at the notes. "Yeah. I agree."

Mom sighed and backed away. "You have such a talent honey. Use it wisely please."

I turned and looked at her earnestly. "I will. I do. Of course, mom."

Mom nodded and went back into the kitchen, humming to herself.

My mom was vague at times. She used to be a famous singer on Broadway. Then she dropped out because her family was having problems at home. Aunt Carrie had gotten divorced and had a baby on the way. Mom was twenty-one and making it to the top. And in a flash, it was over because Carrie wanted it to be.

I wasn't going to let something like that happen.

I was an only child.

But seriously, I was going to make my talents even greater and better. I would use them for good and....oh I wanted to be great!

And I was going to be.

I'd see Broadway. For mom. For me.

Gabriella's POV

"So, um you're really ok with it? The singing, I mean." I asked hesitantly.

Troy nodded while looking out the window. "Yeah. Yeah, it's cool. Like I said, you can really sing."

I sighed quietly, fiddling with my skirt.

There were so many sides to Troy Bolton. I doubted that I'd be able to understand them all. Therefore, I would never understand Troy Bolton.

I think that was a good thing.

Troy huffed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as we coasted down the road.

So many sides, so many tricks...Bolton was bold.

I bit my lip as he pulled up to my house and parked in the driveway. Papa wasn't home yet. That could be perceived in many ways.

I hoped that this was a good sign. Maybe some alone time would do us good. I was sure we had a lot to talk about. There were so many things that were boiling dangerously under our cool surfaces. Sooner or later, we'd melt and ignite the flames at the same time. We'd kill each other with our deadly silence. I had so much to say and try to understand. So yes, talking was good. Very good.

"Troy..."

"Brie..."

I stopped right there.

_Brie_.

That old nickname brought back so many memories from the past. A blast from the past. But how would Troy know about it? Or maybe...maybe it had just popped out. Well. Whatever inspired that outburst just totally fizzled mine.

I looked at him curiously.

He took the key out of the ignition and turned towards me.

"I really missed you Gabs." He said, his blue eyes burning into my brown ones. Ice and fire, we were a deadly combination. But it was addictive, more so.

I couldn't get enough.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry that rehearsal has taken up so much...but I really think I can make it far. Troy, I've never felt so sure about anything like this..." I pressed. I wanted him to see that this was just as important as basketball and...and everything that _he_ loved.

"Gabriella, I understand. I do. Or, at least I want to." Troy said calmly, his ice blue eyes were not at all cold.

I smiled. "Let's continue this inside. More comfortable."

Where had that come from?

Troy smiled anyway. We got out and walked to my door, close but not touching. We weren't...ready for that yet. We were still healing. Or, I was at least.

I put my key to the lock.


	15. Longest Fermata Ever Played

**A/N: Mmmm Ravioli! oh, that sounds good. Gah! Um, hi. **

**So...**

**REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I disappeared off THE FACE OF THE earth. eep!**

**So, I hope this...whets ur appetites! **

**Anyone out there.... hello?**

Gabriella's POV

My hand was sweaty as I opened the door. Aw jeez.

I quickly turned on the lights as we both entered my home. I wiped my hands on my pants when Troy wasn't looking. Ahem.

Troy turned to me and grinned. I swear, I felt my knees shake slightly.

And then he was pressed flush against me, my back to the wall.

"Troy what...." I said breathlessly as he attacked my neck with his warm lips.

"I missed you way too much to not do anything about it Brie." Troy muttered against my collarbone.

I groaned. He was too good at swaying me. But I wasn't letting him this time. We needed to talk badly.

"Troy. Stop." I pressed my hands against his defined chest. Darn him!

Troy sighed and let his head fall down.

"OK." He shrugged and backed away with his hands up. He looked up at me with a puppy dog expression that I had long ago patented.

"Don't give me that. Troy, you can't have your way all the time. And I know that you aren't happy about my singing, no matter what you say. We need to figure this out Troy." I lectured him. I know that he hated it too. He started rolling his eyes like a spoiled kid. He just wanted to kiss and make up and that's not my style at all.

"No, really. I'm cool with your singing. I mean, I'm glad that you do what you want to do. You're independent and ready to fight for things. That's great. I thought we already discussed this girl. C'mon Brie." Troy rubbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

I smiled slightly. He sounded like he meant it.

"So if I'm gone this whole week because of singing, you won't show up pissed?" I checked with him.

"No I won't. I'll be there with a smile. I might even listen in. And I will definitely pick your cute ass up afterwards." He nibbled on my ear.

I giggled and caressed his soft locks. OK, so he meant it. And that meant we were finally cool. Fire and ice could get along. And right now....mmmmmhmmm.

"Let's go...upstairs...." Troy suggested with a low growl. It made me shiver deliciously.

"Sure..." I breathed.

We rushed upstairs to my room and he immediately attacked my lips. Shutting the door closed with his foot, he lead me to my bed. There, I laid back while I was still connected with him. This was a dream come true. I was blissful.

"Troy..."

Troy's POV

Gah, she really was beautiful.

That's why I wanted to make sure she enjoyed this before I dumped her. I just couldn't be with someone who went up against me so much. I mean, I laid down the rules around here. There was no, oh, let's do it my way this time.

I held the reins and all that.

So when I suggested to go up the stairs, it was more of a command. We were going to go up whether she said yes or no.

I had her moaning my name as I slowly removed her shirt. Delicious inch by inch was revealed to me. I was becoming impatient. Finally I got it off with a sigh.

She looked up at me under her long lashes. I just about died when she did that. Her eyes were trusting and bright. Without a word, I slid her bottoms down quickly. I removed my stuff and glanced at her. She was smiling now.

"Gabs, you don't have to do this." I told her. Seriously, she didn't. I'd always get her and someone else another time.

She bit her lip.

"But I want to."

I grinned and raked a hand through my hair. Oh man, that was hot as hell. I'd make sure she enjoyed herself.

She smiled and started kissing my neck and running her hands over my arms. I was tingling and hypersensitive to her touch. Every sense was screaming at me. If I closed my eyes, the only thing I saw was Gabriella, that beautiful woman. And she was mine forever and always.

"You are my life now." I told her.

Tears were in her eyes and I smiled down at her.

"I love you Troy." She sighed happily.

I leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too."

And with that, I entered into the most purest form of heaven numerous delightful times.

Chad's POV

I felt like crud.

I was in my own little pity fest, waiting for a call that absolutely did not come. Gabriella was wrong. Taylor didn't want me. She didn't even know I existed. Really, this was all hopeless. I might as well crawl to one of the many willing cheerleader babes. They always wanted the athlete. And I was one of the best.

Hey, that's what everyone was telling me.

"Ugh man." I felt like a loser! Jeez.

I wondered what Gabs was doing.

I rolled over onto my pitiful side and grabbed my freaking phone.

RING RING RING.....

Gabriella's POV

"Mmmm..."

RING RING RING....RING RING RING....

"Oh Christ," I muttered into Troy's sweaty hair.

"Don't get it. Voicemail." Troy breathed harshly into my ear.

I bit my lip as he hit that spot of bliss again. So good.

"No Troy, it might be important...Ah!...." I gritted my teeth.

"No, let it out baby. I love to hear how much I please you.." Troy nipped at her neck gently.

Mmmmm...OK....I'll leave it alone...AH...what was I thinking? Answering a phone in the middle of this...oh....

Chad's POV once more

Shit. She's not answering. So I leave a little message.

"Yo, girl. Obviously you busy. But ah, I hit up Taylor but she wasn't home. Apparently she still not home. Eh, yea. You sure she into me? It don't feel like it. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Peace." I hung up and my head drooped. I swear, I think my hair even deflated.

So now what.

I had no idea.

Taylor's POV

I frowned as my clarinet squeaked. OK, that's so not cool. This does not happen to a McKessie.

Even my teacher was surprised.

"Are you OK Taylor? Your playing is...off." Jayla commented.

I shrugged it off. "No no. I'm alright. That was just a fluke. It won't happen again."

"OK good. Cuz we have that concert coming up and I want you to be in top shape. Really, you're one of our best as always."

I smiled at Jayla when my mom came in the room.

"Hey, sorry to interupt but that young man called for you." Mom said, embarressing me.

I blushed and waved her away. "Thanks mom. Bye!"

Jayla grinned. "No wait. Who is he?"

"Chad Danforth." My mom blurted out. Jeez, whose side is she on?

Jayla's eyebrows shot up. Her little sister used to go to my high school before she graduated. She knew us as freshmen.

"Oh, you mean the one with the puff?" Jayla sniggered.

"No, it's bigger than that little thing he had way back when. It's a full out one." Mom giggled.

And how would she know?!

"Mom, I'm in a lesson. Thankx." I muttered.

She held her hands up and backed away. "Fine. It's almost over anyway."

I glanced at my watch. She was right. It was almost four-thirty.

Jayla realized this too.

"OK, let's just do a quick run of the song again."

I licked my lips and began to play. But I couldn't run the thoughts out of my head fast enough. Chad wanted to talk to mousey me?? That was....new. I wonder if Gabriella did anything. She and him were tight like siblings. She probably slipped that I liked him to her.

Does that mean I call him back?

My lesson was over and my mom escorted Jayla out. I made Jayla promise not to say a peep to Khalia, her little sister. Khalia would no doubt make a huge scene about it and call me nonstop for details about nothing. Jayla understood. She wouldn't say a thing to Khalia.

As I put my clarinet up, the phone rang.

Oh God.

"Taylor! Get the phone! I'm busy at the moment!" Mom shouted.

And dad wasn't home to touch the phone. Man. Grr.

I let out a deep breath as I reached for the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

Chad's POV

"Taylor?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's Taylor. Who's this?" She answered over the phone.

Score!

OK, now. Be cool.

"Danforth. Chad. Urm..."

You retard.

"So your lessons are over I guess?"

No duh Sherlock.

"Yes. Jayla just left. You remember her? Or her sister at least."

I closed my eyes for a moment. Jayla...couldn't remember her. But she had a sister...Khalia James! Oh man, that girl gave me the creeps. She loved to get in people's business, even the freshmen's as we were at the time.

"Oh you mean Khalia James? The girl with the mouth; man she was freaky."

Taylor let out a giggle. Oh man, I loved that. I made her laugh. Check!

"I know right? She hasn't changed much. She'll be up in your face in a minute." Taylor confirmed.

I nodded to myself as I took note.

"So, I didn't really call to talk about past freaks in our lives." I played with my fingers nervously.

"Oh I guessed that. What's up?" She said, as breezy as could be.

"Um, Tay, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me. Anywhere you'd like to go. Cuz, you see, I like you. I hope that I can get you to like me." I busted out quickly. I hope she got all that. That was written on my heart and was hard to get out.

She was quiet for a second. My heart was doing suicide.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you."


	16. Hum It With Me Now

Chad's POV

Oh man, oh man, oh kung fu chicken pao, oh man!!!!

She said...she said...

Oh crap I don't remember what she said, all I know is that it means yes!!!

Hallelujah! Can't you hear that heavenly chorous?

Or is that just me?

Nah, it's Taylor's voice tryin to get my attention. I think my 'fro was blocking the phone piece.

"Tay, yah I'm here. That's great! Where, uh, would you like to go?" I was shaking with excitement. And maybe a little hint of nervousness. I really liked this girl!

Taylor paused before answering. "Um, it doesn't matter to me. What did you have in mind?"

Uh, I was just hoping you'd answer the phone and my mouth was still working. I didn't have anything in mind exactly.

I scratched my neck. "Urm, you wanna see a movie?"

"What's out? I don't really keep up much."

"Well there's that haunted house one with the stupid teens daring each other to spend the night. It's not gory or nothin, just dumb as hell. I mean, the graphics are super cheesy, I think. Then there's that one where the old guy turns into a teenager again. He has to make up all the wasted years with his children as a teen just like them. That got some high ratings. I think the main star was in another series...something about a musical and high school. I dunno. And the rest is just baby shows." I ranted on about my movies. I knew exactly what was out and what needed to go down the drain.

"Hey, I like the sound of the second one. It sounds cool."

"Oh, 16 Again? That'd be great. Will I meet you there or..."

"Pick me up at 6. We can catch the 6:30 showing and grab a bite after."

Damn. I loved a girl who had orders.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be there."

My heart skipped a little beat as I heard her giggle.

"OK. See you at school Chad."

"Yeah. You too."

Idiot.

I hung up the phone.

Gabriella's POV

I breathed out heavily as I rested my head on my pillow. Oh wow...I had no words at all. What had happened last night, I couldn't believe it or explain.

My head lolled to the side. My eyes widened as I realized no one was here.

"Oh God, I know it wasn't a dream." I muttered to myself, covering my eyes.

Then my phone buzzed. Text message.

I reached out and slapped it open.

GABS:

HEy babEs. Srry IM nOT THerE. i HAd A tHinG ComE Up. BebE, iLL CU sChOOl

TrOY

I smiled gently to myself and covered my stomach with my arm. I winced, I was sore.

And I had school today.

Call me crazy, but I was a little proud of that uncomfortable tinge. I had lost something, yes, but I had gained so much more in return. I knew that Troy loved me and that I loved him. Yeah, we'd have some problems, but what couple didn't? Exactly.

I sighed as I finally inched out of bed. I groaned as I limped to the bathroom. Jesus, I could hardly walk.

He was sooooo good.

Troy's POV

I ran my hands through my hair for the fourtieth time.

Gah! I couldn't push these thoughts out of my head! I wanted to break up with her, I did. But another small part of me wanted to keep her for...who knew how long. It was because of the sex, I was dead sure. She wasn't even that good, the virgin. Nevertheless, I felt like we shared...something. I dunno, maybe it was nothing. I hoped so.

I couldn't execute my plan when I had ties to her!

Aargh.

So not part of the damn plan.

Taylor's POV

I was in seventh heaven right now. It was like floating on air, I was so happy.

Finally, I was going out on a date with my biggest crush ever. Even though Chad was a bit dorky about it. It was cute how nervous he was.

And I even got to act like I was totally in control when I totally wasn't.

I sighed as I pinned my hair up into a ponytail. I glared at the mirror until it was right. It was early in the morning and I had plenty of time to prep. I liked it that way.

I didn't even care if that seemed even more geeky than most. But that was just me. Haha.

"Taylor, you gonna be late to school!"

Gah! Was I really wasting time that much? I was never late!

"Coming!" I yelled as I thundered downstairs.

Troy's POV

So, I had pulled up to school a couple of minutes ago.

And I was still in the car.

Man.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. That girl had my mind not right. It wasn't cool or helping my decision at all.

But it had to be done.

I didn't go for girls who don't respect me and stand me up all the time. That was not what I tolerated at all.

Besides, there were plenty of better looking girls out there for me, OK? Really, I don't know what I saw in Gabriella. Sure, she was new and hispanic but what else? Uh, nada.

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head. C'mon, it was time to go.

Whether I was ready or not.

"Oh man." I breathed out.

I was going to be so fucking sick to my stomach.

Chad's POV

I was grinning the dumbest smile ever. And I was proud of it.

I had finally asked her out! I was so stoked over it too! I was gonna be the best boyfriend ever....

"Yo! Watch it!" A random kid said as I bumped into him.

So maybe I was a little too distracted.

Figures.

I mean, this girl isn't like the others. She's a brainiac and can make fun of your dumb ass in a second. I had to be on top of my best game every minute. Until, she felt me, then I could be a doofus. I wasn't going to mess this one up at all. And I couldn't wait to brag to Gabriella about this. Man, she was gonna be so happy for me, for Taylor.

Taylor....sigh.

Uh oh. I'm turning into a girl.

Gabriella's POV

So I pulled up to the school with a few minutes to spare. Really, I wasn't paying attention to the time. The bell could ring and I wouldn't care. Not ever again. Not after last night.

And even though he left, I still felt tingly inside. It was awesome, really.

I climbed out and walked into the school, saying hey to a couple of friends from Chem class. I felt like I fit in, sort of. I wasn't the new girl glaring out anymore. I was in, for the most part.

So, sighing, I went to my boyfriend's locker only to find him not there. Maybe he had left a note on the inside for me. He did that sometimes.

I did his combination and peeked in. No, nothing. Nothing but some stinky shoes and books in there.

I bit my lip as I closed his locker in confusion. Where was he then? I wanted to say hi and talk about last night. You know, in code. I wasn't that kinky here in school. I knew better than that.

Deciding to wait for him, I sighed. I thought he was already here? Why was he making me wait?

I couldn't wait to see him and talk to him.

Troy's POV

I was going to puke.

I could see her there, waiting calmly at my locker after snooping around. Probably thought I'd left something there for her.

Never again, b-y-otch.

Really, I was just lurking around the corner, doing my cool guy thing and she pops up from the other direction. Which was kinda good because I knew she was there. I could make her sweat just waiting for me. I was really that mean right now. Yeah, I know what we did yesterday. But that day was like no other day for me. Really. It was just another girl, another point made in the sack. Nothing to brag about. She wasn't that experienced, being so virginal. It was kinda painful for me to wait around and comfort her and teach her crap that she should be smart enough to do herself.

But enough ranting. Let's get this shit over with.

So I puffed up my chest and walked ever so slowly over to Gabriella. I had every intention of making her impatient.

But apparently it didn't work.

That girl's smile was infectious! I had to smile when I saw her. I didn't want her to see right through me now.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I took so long." Not. I leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I really loved yesterday girl. It was...."

I left that off for her to finish. Pretend like it was something I'd never known before when really I could have graded her on it.

Gabriella giggled and played with her long hair. "Yeah. I know. I loved it too."

OK. So, she wasn't going to finish it. Maybe there was no word to describe it. I mean, she wasn't that bad. She just wasn't anything to brag about to anyone.

"So, girl I have to say..."

RING RING

The warning bell.

Damn.

And also...kind of good for once. I had just gotten this breakup idea in my head say, last night. I needed to be more eloquent and sophisticated with it.

I had to be good with this. I didn't really want to leave her crying. I wanted her to think she got the better part of the deal, though she didn't.

I smiled and winked at her as I went to class. She grinned back at me, everything alright in her world.

Too bad I was going to send everything crashing down.

For the both of us.

Taylor's POV

I caught Gabriella talking to her man and decided to wait. I so needed to talk to her. This was like the biggest news of my life.

Well, besides winning at anything to do with math and science, including scholarships. Those things were getting old.

I was finally getting a date with the boy of my dreams. Yes, he was clearly different and everything I was not. That was the beauty of it. We'd both get something new out of this. Really, I couldn't wait to talk with him alone. It was going to be so much fun and I knew there'd be something in the air.

I almost sighed like an idiot when Gabriella walked towards me.

I pasted on a true blue smile and she grinned back.

"What happened?" She asked right off the bat.

I blinked, feigning innocence. "What do you mean, Gabriella?"

She grabbed my hands. "Spill or else!" She was jumping up and down, positive that there was something.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fine! Chad called me twice and we're going out on a date." I bit my lip. I wasn't so sure how Gabriella felt about me dating her friend.

Her brown eyes brightened. Apparently, she liked it just fine.

"I'm sooo spying on you!" She crowed with glee.

I froze. "No way. You are not getting into this! I'll tell you all the details after. I will not have you screwing up my date!"

Gabriella's eyes glazed over as she looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, this'll be fun."

I hated when she said that.

"Hey ladies." A deep voice said from just behind me.

I almost died right there.

"Hey Chadster. Whassup?" Gabriella said smoothly, not intimidated by any means. She quirked a brow at me. I wanted to hit her.

"Well, me and Taylor are going out on a date. I'm sure she told you." Chad nudged my frozen body.

I nodded and laughed nervously. Oh, someone smite me!

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be loads of fun." I finally said. The girl can talk! "We're going to see 17 Again."

"Um, 16 Again." Chad corrected me.

Oh Christ. Did I really mess that up by a whole year?! Gabriella looked at me like don't sweat it. It's just a title. Well, to most human beings it was. To Chad, it was like a sanctified thing or something. He did not like people to mess up his movies.

"Sorry." Heh. Really I am! Nice...stupid.

Chad tried to grin--couldn't do it. It had seriously hit him. Gah!

"I'll buy the popcorn..." I taunted him.

It worked! I got a smile outta him. Sweet. Now if I could just keep that up.

I think I'd die from the work. But it'd be worth it.

"Well, I'm going to go get my books. You two lovebirds have fun. 16 Again, was it? Hmm." Oh no. You so aren't showing up. I'd have to do something to her car...and Troy's...

I lifted my face up to Chad's and smiled as he looked into my eyes. I was going all woozy from the feelings screaming in my veins. _Just attack him already!_ They were begging me. Sorry, girls. We have to be on good behavior right now. I'll let you out to play in a minute.

Chad found my hand and lightly fingered it. That felt wonderful.

"So, I'll walk you to class yea?" He smiled at me.

I almost melted. "Yea.." I sighed.

His eyes sparkled with humor and deep deep like. At least, that's what I was reading in them.

Oh crap! I checked my watch. The warning bell had rung, like, over an hour ago.

We had about seven minutes to get our patooties outta here.

"Let's go!" I started and dragged him while I ran to class.

It's gonna be a brisk walk today. Good for the heart and stuff.


	17. Slower Than Andante

Gabriella's POV

"OK my love, let's see the results." I crooned.

No, I wasn't talking to a person.

I was...talking to a pee test. I wanted it to be right the first time and to be quick about it.

I knew I wasn't pregnant. I mean, I'd only done the deed once and it was protected and everything. I just had nerves, that's all. Really.

So why was I close to kissing this plastic stick?

My nerves were almost shot.

I breathed in and out very slowly. I had to be quiet about this.

I was in the girl's bathroom during free period for goodness sake. I had snuck the test in here very easily, I might add. I wonder what else I could sneak in?

But there was no time to think about that.

More important things were pending that had to do with my future and certain doom.

I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers, my toes, everything for good luck.

My five precious minutes of uncertainty were up. Well...let's give it one more for sure.

I bit my lip anxiously as I waited out another 60 seconds.

"C'mon Gabs. What's the worst that could happen?" Ooh. Bad question.

OK. "So, what's the worst you can handle?" Better.

I can handle seeing a plus sign on the stick. I could take a million more to see if it was true.

I can handle knowing that I was pregnant. My dad wasn't going to kick me out. Eventually he'd want grand kids. He'd just get one sooner.

And thank God for western medicine. I wouldn't be in too much pain while giving birth.

And I could do a couple of things. I could keep it, give it up for adoption....I was not going to abort it. I couldn't. I would not murder an innocent person who couldn't even count to two.

I heard some other girls entering the restroom. I wanted to scream in the stall. _Leave me alone! Let me do this in peace so I can breakdown if I need to without anyone barging in._

My minute was so up. I had prayed and wished on all my stars.

I really hoped...really....

I opened one eye...then the other...focused on the destiny bearing white, plastic stick in my hand.

_Breathe in, breathe out.._

Chad's POV

I, Chad Danforth, the all-knowing, all truth telling, awesome-st dude in the universe....

have made Taylor McKessie laugh.

And not at me either, with me at one of my jokes.

Major accomplishment accomplished.

I grinned as I shook my curly hair out. I was so high right now. I felt like hugging the teacher even though she was glaring hard at my crazy butt.

"Danforth, what's the answer?"

"Love." I blurted out, my head in the freakin' clouds.

When the class started cracking up, I knew I'd done something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I was scrambling for some help here.

"Sorry. Love is not what started the war." A student leaned over and threw at me.

Oh God. No no no no.

"Please tell me I didn't." I whispered to anyone listening up there.

"Chad, see me after class."

Shit.

That's another extra five minutes I wouldn't be seeing McKessie.

Kelsi's POV

So, I was doodling in my music notebook when it was suddenly snatched from my elbow.

I wanted to shout "That's mine!" and steal it right back.

But I couldn't. Not me, mousy Neilsen.

I just looked up from behind my glasses at the annoying culprit.

"You'll get this after class. I know you know this material, but pay attention anyway. Pretend." The teacher said, walking back to his desk.

Oooh Mr. Moskechelli! He was making me so mad. He couldn't leave anyone alone and had to make his class a living hell. It was a pain to sit through. He taught Latin as an elective and it sucked. Most people were here for the field trips.

I was here because I liked learning a difficult subject. But turns out, this stuff was also easy for me.

Again.

Ugh.

It was so frustrating with my photographic memory and my ease for adapting new concepts and situations. I was too smart. It just wasn't healthy. The straight A's were becoming somewhat of a bother. Although, my mother loved it. Maybe I could even graduate early, she always says.

Maybe. Maybe I don't want to.

But the quicker I get out of here, the faster I'm heading to Broadway and such.

It was a win-win, right?

I wasn't so sure about leaving my classmates behind. I'd miss them, even though I didn't know most of them. It'd feel weird going early.

I shook my head and resorted to doodling on my arm.

Troy's POV

I stared at my desk as the clock ticked out the time. Class was almost over. I wanted to be out of there like a geek wants out of P.E.

And this was my favorite class for various reasons that I couldn't remember right now.

I squinted my eyes at the clock.

Grr. Not fast enough.

I needed to be out of here and at lunch already. I needed to end this soon. Now would be preferable.

Tapping out a rhythm on my desk did nothing to alleviate the tension I was feeling.

How come it worked for Chad?

Sharpay's POV

I was checking out my perfect reflection in the mirror when I saw an imperfection.

"Eek! Get away you overgrown ape!" I shrieked at the tall person standing over me at my desk.

He laughed. _Laughed!!_

"There's nothing funny about your abnormalities!" I hissed at him.

"Sharpay, you're really funny. Now I know why you're in showbiz."

I didn't know whether to smile or hit him.

So I did both.

"Now will you evaporate?" I demanded through my clenched teeth. I did not have time for this. I needed to be perfect for...well, my audience. I was going to the Caf next and everyone was sure to see me, even the little people. I always made big impressions.

This guy was barking up the wrong tree.

"Jeez. OK, I'll talk to you when you're not PMSing." He muttered, rubbing his arm.

My eyes blazed as I'm sure most of the girls' who heard that comment.

"Bastard!"

Gabriella's POV (boohoo)

I finished my breathing exercise and finally just stared at the damn thing.

For a second, I couldn't read. Then, everything became clear.

My mind quickly zipped back to the instruction packet which was, surprisingly, very tiny.

_The plus sign stands for pregnant and the negative sign stands for not pregnant._

Oh God. If I could just press the rewind button now...preferably back to when I was in Kindergarten.

There was a positive plus sign.

I was pregnant.

Oh God.

And then, I started hyperventilating.

In a restroom.

Where there was grunge all over the walls.

On a toilet seat.

Holding a stick full of pee.

With a happy little plus sign on it.

Illuminated.

Brightly.

Tears. Tears running down my face and dropping on the stick, the floor, the toilet...my hands.

Shaking. My hands were shaking and I put the stick down quickly.

Closed my eyes tightly, squeezed them shut.

Wished everything away. Just please....

Troy's POV

I was freakin' pissed.

Where was she?!

Gabriella f-ing Montez was nowhere in sight. She wasn't at my table, with Sharpay, with Chad, or with her usual geek squad. And I know that on this green earth, she wasn't with that mouse Neilsen. I bet my lunch on that.

Did she get held up in class? She was a brain, after all.

And here I am, hoping to make a big production out of this. I wanted this to be branded on her mind this year. The big bad breakup, I called it. Very original.

I stood up to search the area for her again. No such luck. My woman wasn't there.

"Yo T-Man, wassup wit you?" One of my basketball guys questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't see Gabs. Need to talk to her about something."

He snorted at my nonchalance, seeing right through me. "You breakin' up with this one? Took you a little longer."

It was true. But that didn't matter. I was sticking to it.

"Man, whatever. Eat your shit."

"Oh c'mon!"

I left the lunchroom and went straight to her locker. No sign of her.

"Argh. What the hell is she doing? Putting on makeup?" I let out my frustration, kicking her locker. Not cool.

I saw Taylor walking towards the girl's loo.

"Hey, can you check if Gabriella's in there?" I stopped her.

Taylor looked at me and shrugged. "Fine."

"Thanks."

And I waited.

Taylor's POV

I was still feeling ditzy from talking to Chad earlier. He just brought out the silly in me.

Then Troy had to pop my bubble. Whatev. But he did seem a little stressed. He lost Gabriella; something I was glad about...um, secretly.

I pushed open the door to hear sniffles coming from the stalls.

"Gabs? Gabs, it's me. Hon, are you OK?" I peered under the stalls, finding her feet clad in brown flat heels.

"I-I'm fine Taylor." Gabriella whispered. Liar.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Troy's looking for you." I frowned, "Did he hurt you?"

At this, Gabriella laughed humorlessly.

"Oh no. He didn't hurt me."

"You're scaring me Gabriella. Do I need to get the nurse?"

The door creaked open to reveal a messed up girl with red eyes and a stuffy nose. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Her face was the picture of hopelessness.

"Oh Gabbie..." I went down on my knees and snatched her up in a hug. Something had gone on here. Something that had just stabbed poor Gabriella's heart.

"Taylor..." Gabriella burst out sobbing into my shirt. I didn't care."

I shushed her. "Shh shhh. Tell me what happened. What's wrong?"

Gabriella gripped my shirt. "I--I can't Tay."

"Goddammit yes you can. Si se puede and all the other languages in the world. Freaking tell me, G!" I wanted to shake some sense into her.

Gabriella sighed, then did a weird little hiccup-laugh.

"I'm pregnant."

"**WHAT**?!"

"Yeah, I know. The smart girl got pregnant." Gabriella said bitterly.

I shook my head. "No no! Sweetie this is...well usually this would be great but right now is not the best time for a...baby. Oh honey, I'm sorry." I held her closer to me as her shoulders shook. I wanted to cry too. What was she going to do? She can't dropout. But she did have more responsibilities now and....

"Oh hell no. Please tell me you injected yourself with a sperm donation accidentally. Gabriella, please..."

"It's Troy's." She confirmed.

"Oh God." Now this was one big...

"I thought you'd use protection?!" I accused her.

"WE did! I swear! I don't know what happened..." She trailed off.

"Those things aren't 100% anything...." Crap.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I had to help her.

First thing's first.

We had to get out of this smelly bathroom. It was sickening and not the place for such big news. It was painting the scene all wrong.

Second, Troy needed to know. Whether I told him or Gabriella, it didn't matter.

Third, this girl needs a bath, some counseling, and run some real pregnancy tests to make sure.

"It'll be alright." I muttered mindlessly as I thought of all the things we needed to do and more.

Chad's POV

I was whistling as I left my teacher's class late. She had just lectured me on paying attention and blah blah blah.

It was very educational.

Now it was lunchtime and I was kinda hoping I had time to eat. I wanted to be able to talk to Taylor too.

Passing the girl's bathroom, I noticed Troy standing there with a look on his face.

Uh oh. What's happening now?

I strolled over to my ex-buddy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Dude, don't tell me she's sick." I said in a low voice.

Instead of flinging my arm off, Troy sighed.

"Man, I don't even know if she's in there. Taylor went in a few minutes ago. I can't find Gabs anywhere else."

I frowned at his confession.

"Whatcha lookin' for her for?"

"Need to tell her something." He mumbled, looking away.

I made a face. "Be specific."

Troy rolled his eyes at me and I wanted to poke those blue suckers outta there.

"I want to breakup. OK? It's been fun but...not what I'm looking for."

I backed away from him. "What the hell? Gabs is all anyone's dreamed of and more. Don't you dare hurt her when you do this shit. Really, I wished you'd done it sooner. Now she's all attached to you and shit, I'm gonna have to sock you in ya jaw, man."

Troy gritted his teeth and turned. "Shut up! It's none of your business Chad. Get outta my face!"

I stepped up to the Wildcats player. "Know what, Gabs is my friend. This is my business, captain. So watch it."

Troy sneered into my face. "Yea, OK. I'm sure she tells you everything that pops into her little head."

Shoving him, I spat at his face. "Go fuck yourself."

"No need to."

And that just made me snap. The thought that he had actually done that with Gabriella made my stomach turn.

"You sick bastard!" And then I jumped him.

I almost had his pretty boy face plowed into the ground when the girls came out, Gabriella sniffling.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed, her face shocked. Baby, get used to it whenever Troy and I are near each other.

"Gabriella!" Both Troy and I shouted out. For different reasons, of course...

Gabriella looked away from the both of us. Taylor tightened her grip on Gabriella's arm.

"What happened?! Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed.

"Tell me everything." I demanded them.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella let it slip. Taylor widened her eyes.

Oops.

I guess that's everything.


	18. Broken Melody

Gabriella's POV

I really wanted peace and quiet. So quiet that it made even breathing awkward.

But of course that was the last thing I was going to get.

Troy was totally bugging over this whole scenario. Me? Pregnant?!! His?!! I really wished I could knock him out one good time.

And he never even hit the denial stage. He knew that it was all his and mine.

But the thing was, there was that little bit of hope there residing in all of our eyes. I hadn't taken an official test, just a prototype. There was a chance it was wrong. Really.

And I had to grasp at that chance because...motherhood was not one of my goals right now. I loved babies but I wasn't ready for one of my own. And if it turned out to be that way, I didn't know if I'd keep it. Sure, I'd give birth but then think about adoption. I had a feeling that Troy wouldn't object much on it.

I wished there was a way to keep my dad out of this.

I sighed as they all stared at me. I nodded at Taylor's huge brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's true. I think. I took a test but I'll go to the doctor today to make sure." I mumbled tiredly.

Troy just looked at me like I was some alien. Whatever. I guess it was a shock that his little balls could procreate.

Chad threw an arm around me and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh, sweetie. It'll be alright, really. I'll be here for ya." Chad kissed me on the cheek. I smiled slightly up at him. He knew how to make my problems seem better. He made my day. I wished....no. I was happy for Taylor. I wouldn't be jealous. I had him as my friend. That was fine.

Taylor nodded furiously. I was afraid her head'd pop off. "Yeah, we'll work through this Gabby. Seriously, you got nothing to worry about at all. Well, except for the whole getting fat and crampy thing."

I chuckled quietly. "Yeah."

Taylor looked around. "Lunch is almost over. You want me to take you home now or after school?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. I--" I sniffed hard. Damn it.

Taylor seemed to make a decision. "We're going home and making an appointment. And please don't stress out about this. It's not healthy."

"For the baby, right?" I guessed.

She frowned at me. "No, for you. And I guess you can include the fetus if it's really there."

I closed my eyes and shuddered in Chad's arms. This was a scary reality right here. I was only a junior. I was not ready to have babies! I haven't even been to prom yet! I wasn't even a legal adult. Man!

Troy peeked at me and looked real nervous.

"Go away." Chad stressed to him like he was an idiot.

Troy frowned at him. "I...I need to talk to Gabs alone."

"The hell you do." Taylor glared at him to his surprise.

Chad grinned at his girlfriend. "We're not leaving you alone with her. Whatever you say to her, you can say in front of us."

"Gabs, this isn't going to work." Troy just blurted out. It felt like a gunshot to my heart. It hurt as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Get away from me. You want nothing to do with me or the baby. I don't get it. I just..." I broke down then. I was so confused and freaked out. And he had the nerve to dump me right now?!

What a jerk.

I hope he gets hit by a bus. Or Sharpay.

Chad shoved at him while Taylor flipped him off.

"Get. You're not wanted around here pansy." Chad ordered.

Troy's eyes blazed with hate as he turned sharply on his heel. I had a bad, omnious feeling about it. He'd want to get back at me for this. Watching my back was a necessity now.

I guess I hadn't known Troy as well I had thought I did.

He was really...shallow. He didn't want to touch me anymore. I'm sure he had come up with this idea before he knew about the baby. But why? Was it all a game? See who can get the most girls and oh, if you score the new girl you win?

I didn't get it and I wasn't going to try to understand his warped mind.

I just concentrated on breathing evenly.

And not bawling my eyes out.

Like Taylor said, it wouldn't be so healthy to do that.

Ryan's POV

I crossed my arms as I frowned, deeply in thought.

Sharpay had been scheming a lot more than usual lately. She wouldn't let me in on it. Usually that meant it was a girl thing or she was after one of my friends.

I hoped it wasn't the latter. Because of that, I barely had any friends to blow off steam with.

But then I heard this rumor that Troy broke up with Gabriella. My mind instantly went to Sharpay. She didn't seem to have heard of it. I'd like to keep it that way, if I could help it. Sharpay would be all over Troy once she knew. But that wasn't the most important part.

Why?

Why did the Golden Couple just end like that? From what I heard, they were practically soulmates.

Unless........

No. This was not another high school drama episode. Really, I hoped not.

There were only two reasons, according to my fave soap, that they would break up.

Troy was cheating on Gabriella or.....

Gabs was pregnant, which I refused to believe until I saw the damn baby kicking and screaming in her arms.

I closed my eyes as I thought of _High School Drama_'s last episode.

The girl had just had her baby at the hospital in Cheery Springs. She was devastated and depressed. The father didn't show. It didn't look like he would anytime soon either. The girl ended up living with her parents and baby instead of going to college.

And get this.

The baby was sickly, most of the time, so the hospital became a regular visit day to day.

I squeezed my eyes shut harder.

I wouldn't wish that on anybody. I don't even think Sharpay would either.

But if Gabriella was pregnant....no.

It was more likely that Troy was a cheater and this whole thing would blow over later.

Hopefully.

Taylor's POV

So I really wanted to punch that dumb ass in the nose.

Troy did not deserve to walk away, scot free. There had to be consequences for him.

Even if I had to tattle.

I bit my lip as I helped Gabriella into my car. She had hitched with Troy this morning but that totally wasn't happening. Chad was on her other side, helping strap her in.

"It'll be fine, G. I promise, I'll be right there with you." I whispered to Gabriella.

She blinked her teary eyes and sighed. It was killing her not knowing.

And even if it was a false alarm, her life had changed forever.

I patted her knee and closed the door. Chad was silent, staring at the ground.

"So, I'll call you?" He said, his voice sounding far away.

"Alright." I nodded slowly, glancing back at my sad cargo.

"Ok." Chad pressed his lips to my cheek and walked away from the lot. I could still feel the warm imprint as I slid into the car.

I really hoped that everything would be ok.

Because before the hospital, we had to get through the dad.

This would get extremely messy.

Gabriella's POV

My eyes felt all cried out and dry. But the tears kept coming like a flood. I was royally screwed and everyone knew it. I just wanted to wish this all away or hope that this was a bad dream of mine. But I couldn't do either. I had to own up to my choices. It wasn't the baby that I was upset about. I was a little excited to have a baby of my own. No, it was the fact that I was only in high school and the father was an ass. Oh, and that I'd be grounded for life.

And the pain that I'd caused everyone really sucked too.

I had hurt others more than myself, including this baby. I didn't even know how to support myself yet and now I had a helpless being under my responsibility? I know I'm a genius but I haven't exactly taken a class on babies, though I could quickly figure it out. And it looked like I still had some friends who would help me. It made my load a lot lighter knowing they were here for me, whichever way this went.

I winced as I looked out the window.

We were home and my dad's car was out in front.

How many ways can I say this sucked right now?

I eased out of the car and walked to the front door. Taylor followed behind me silently. It was my turn to take charge now. I was not anticipating this at all.

Someone smite me. Please.

I stuck the keys into the door and stepped in. I could hear papi's favorite radio station drifting in from the den. It usually put him to sleep. Maybe I would have more time to plan this out.

I grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her to my room.

Leaning against the closed door, I glanced at Taylor. She was pitying me, I could tell. I was mad because that made me think of the whole thing all over.

"Taylor, stop judging. I really need a friend right now."

"A friend would judge." Taylor replied, but uncrossed her arms.

"OK, this needs to be handled very delicately. It's like a butterfly. Gabs, you have to suck up to your best abilities. Then when he's all warm and cozy, you lay it out there with the full waterworks, ok? Make him feel sorry for you and mad at himself for letting this happen. Hell, make him want to shoot Troy. Just do not get him mad at you, capische?"

I nodded quickly. I knew that I had to make this work. Or else, I might be stuck on the street taking care of the baby. Ok maybe not. He's not that cruel. My daddy had a bad temper at times and I did not want it in any way directed at me. I would be depressed.

Taylor tapped her chin as she thought a little more. I sank into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I could feel Taylor's weight on the edge of the bed.

"Stop being so sad. There's nothing to be sad about yet. Actually, you should be happy. You're having a baby, maybe and Troy is gone for good. Man, I really wanted to tell you what an arse he was but you were so in like with his guts. Eh, I couldn't understand it yet I wasn't going to pop your bubble. You had to figure it out on your own, sweets."

I did find out that Troy was less than perfect. I had held him in a fake light and thought he was the one for me. So wrong I thought.

"I'm not sad Taylor. I just wish things could be easier." I mumbled under the sheets.

"Yeah, I see why you'd want that. But if things were easier, nothing would be worth working for. You wouldn't have to work at all and it'd be a lax existence. You should like working hard and having stuff mean something." Taylor told me.

I thought about it and found out that I had known that. It was just wishful thinking on all ends.

That's how I could tell my brain was running in circles. Asking questions I already had asked and knew the answers to. It wasn't like me. But this wasn't a normal situation anymore. It never was once I thought about it. I was brainy girl. I never got dates or had a boyfriend who liked me. I wasn't popular and only the teachers liked me. Everything had done a backflip and more, I thought.

I was so confused.

"Should I wake him up now?" I asked, to end this nightmare.

"If you want. But you have to play it cool, Gabs. You can't just blurt out stuff. Act normal and breathe. Cook him dinner or whatever. Just be cool." Taylor rose and shuffled toward the door.

I nodded and slouched out of bed to walk her out. I didn't want Taylor to see this blow up in my face as I'm sure it would. I could play cool for a while, but I knew I'd crack if he asked what's wrong.

I was a crybaby first and foremost.

"Good luck girl. It'll all be over soon, promise. I'll call you later." Taylor squeezed me tight.

I felt a tear come down my cheek. It was getting annoying now.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." I hope.

I shut the door quietly and watched Taylor pull out of the driveway. Someone would pull up with my car later. Should I wait or wake up dad now?

I decided to wait.

"Oh papi, please don't be disappointed too much in me." I whispered.


	19. Quarter Rest: Shut the fuck up

Taylor's POV

So I was so..in shock.

My best friend was pregnant, or sort of pregnant. Troy was an obvious prick who just broke up with my BF. And Chad was tacking on reasons as to why I was so lucky to have him.

High School needs a new name for its drama.

I chewed on my pencil as I stared at a complicated math problem. But my head wasn't completely on the numbers. Every few seconds or so I'd glance up at my motionless cell phone. I really was hoping that Gabriella would end up OK. I just couldn't help but feel helpless for her. And her father?..how would he take it that his only girl had screwed up? Would she really be pregnant? Would she drop out of school?

I really wanted to sleep. My head felt heavy.

I was just about to lay my head down on my arms when my phone vibrated.

Snatching it off the bed, I squinted at the text.

BABE I HOPE UR OK. WORD FRM GABS?

I slightly grinned at the text. Chad was so sweet. But he just made my worries get a little bit bigger.

:NO WORDIM OK. TROY WIL SUFFR 2MORO.

::LOLHE WIL. XO I PROMISE

:::LUV U BUGS

::::XOXO :D

I had a full grin on my face now as I solved the math problem with ease. Chad made everything so clear for me.

Did I love him?

Sharpay

SHAR!! OMG NEWS ALERTT!

I rolled my eyes at the text from my friend Yvonnia. Sparkly mascara was news to her. This could possibly bore me.

:SPILL TRICK

I sniggered as I imagined her fat face wrinkle.

::TROY IS AVAIL!

I almost dropped the damn phone.

:::WTF U SLUT! HOW? Y? TELL ALL NOW

::::IDK HE JUST BROKE UP W.G RANDOMLY. I THINK SHE GOT TO BORING

I snicker as I imagine the heartbreak Gabriella must be going through right now. It made my day almost. Troy was available, Gabriella crushed...now I just had to snag Troy while he was still out there for me.

:::::K BYOTCH. STAY AWY FRM HIM. AL MINE

::::::KAY. KISSES

::::::XXX/SHAR~

I so loved the trick.

Then my phone started buzzing like crazy. The others were vying for my attention. I knew they all had just found out. Maybe even knew I knew. They'd all back off my Troy baby. They knew he was mine all this time.

Never trust a ho.

SHARPAY!

XOXO OMG!

GRL U NVA BLEVE THIS..

SHT DA FCK UP! HES SINGLEEE

:OMG HES URS BIOTCH

FUCK!

IM 2 L8 HUH?

TRICK...U DID THIS

SHARPAY DNR N 5, MOM

'PAY, WAT DID U DO--RY

Chad

I'd kill him, today, tomorrow....just soon.

Gabriella

I planned on telling him today, this morning, evening...

Turns out, I can't even get out of bed.

Ryan

I keep getting texts from all of Sharpay's friends and enemies. Mostly about Troy, some asking me out, and plans to sabotage Sharpay's obvious decision.

RYAN U GOTTA STP HER

PUSSYCAT GOTS HER CLAWS N HIM?

HEY PRETTY, IM AVAIL.

LUV UMARRY MESHOOT SHAR

SHA?R IS A BIOTCH! OMG THE MTF IS AFTR HIM

WARN TROY PLEEZ?

HES MINE! TELL HERRR

*222.376.9080 CAL ME!*

HEY U BALLSY OR WAT?

I HATE HERR. JUS LETN U NO

WAH! :( I LUV TROY

BLEACHED BLONDE! I KNEW IT!

I had no idea who wrote that one. It's not true. My blonde and Shar's is real. Really.

But it was funny reading all these messages. From what I gather, everyone loves Troy, hates Shar, and Troy is available. Did he break up with her? Or the other way around, he if he wouldn't admit it? And I knew my sister was like a shark out for blood. Troy was hers, whether he knew it or not. He'd better watch out. Though, I guessed he deserved this anyway. I loved my sister, but she _was_ a bitch.


End file.
